mis piernas en tus manos
by BIBISH
Summary: DESDE NIÑO PERDÍ LA ESPERANZA DE VOLVER A CAMINAR, PERO UNA HERMOSA PERSONA QUE EL DESTINO ME HIZO ENCONTRAR SIN LLAMARLA, ME DEVOLVIO ESA ESPERANZA PERDIDA, PERO Y SI NO SIRVE SOLO ESO? Y SI ESO SIRVE PARA HUNDIRME MÁS?
1. Chapter 1

EDWARD POV…

_tengo miedo

_sé que lo tenes amor, y está bien, pero prometo que cuando salgas de esa operación todo va a estar bien, y vas a ver que todos esos feos años quedan en el olvido, pero también sabes que si queres dejamos la operación en este mismo momento

_lo sé, sé que puedo dejarlo, pero por estoy seguro que esto es lo que debía haber hecho hace años, solo necesito que me prometas que vas a estar ahí

_siempre voy a estar ahí edward, nuestro amor es eterno nunca lo olvides amor, pase lo que pase yo voy a estar

_te amo

_yo también te amo, hasta el fin. —cada palabra que salía de su boca era música y felicidad para mis oídos, pero la anestesia estaba haciendo efecto y cada vez escuchaba más lejana su vos

_te queres casar conmigo?—escuche un sonido de sorpresa y después las más hermosas palabras

_no hace falta los papeles, pero si acepto casarme, te amo, pero ahora deja que hagan efecto las medicaciones. —hice lo que ella dijo y me deje ir en el más profundo de los sueños

23 años atrás NARRADOR POV…

_carlisle es hermoso

_si mi amor, nuestro tercer hijo es tan hermoso, es igual a vos

_gracias, pero también hay tantas cosas tuyas en él, emmett y alice van a estar como locos—en ese momento carlisle y esme sintieron la puerta abrirse y un tornado gigante de pelo negro grandote y una pequeña tornado de pelo marrón entraron a la habitación

_mami ya nació! Nuestro hermanito ya nació!

_si alice ya nació, pero esta dormidito así que shh

_si mami Ahhhh

_mi hermano va a ser el más mimado de los tres, hasta más mimado que alice

_yo no soy mimada oso

_los tres van a ser los más mimados de todos los niños del mundo

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS DEL NACIMIENTO

EDWARD POV….

Estaba jugando en la vereda del colegio esperando que mi papá llegara a buscarnos a mis hermanos y a mí al colegio, con alice veíamos el piso y decíamos que habían dibujos de feos en él, como dragones y esas cosas, estábamos lo más bien hasta que sentí un ruido raro, (emmett estaba lejos hablando con una compañera de él rubia y una nena de pelo marrón, por lo que no se dio cuenta), pero con alice si y vimos que era un auto que estaba fuera de control, y venía a nuestro lugar, específicamente donde estaba alice, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue sacarla de ese lugar y salvarla, por lo que de un empujón muy brusco la saque del camino de ese auto, quedando solo yo en su camino, y lo que sentí fue horrible, algo duro me dio justo en la espalda y se sintió un ruido feo de algo quebrarse y yo me caí en el piso.

Empecé a escuchar gritos por todos lados, pero yo solo me concentraba en que no había dolor en ninguna parte solo en los brazos y cara, pero en ninguna parte más. Todos vinieron a ver que me había pasado, y cuando llego la ambulancia me llevaron al hospital donde papá trabajaba, en el camino al hospital me quede dormido y cuando me desperté estaba en una sala blanca y con muchos cables

_mmm

_edward, hijo estas bien! Mi amor estas bien!

_qué paso mamá?

_salvaste a alice y un auto te atropello, pero todo está bien, solo te quebraste el brazo—quería decirle a mi mamá que las piernas tenían que dolerme, y no lo hacían, y el golpe más fuerte había sido en la espalda.

Pase tres horribles días en el hospital y después me fui, nadie sabía de lo que de verdad pasaba hasta que empecé a caerme sin saber porque. Un día paso, bajaba las escaleras y cuando termine de bajarlas me caí, me volví a levantar, pero llegando a la cocina volví a caerme, ese día no me caí más veces, pero después de esas dos caídas, todos los días empecé a caerme sin nada que lo provocase, mamá ya se estaba asustando y a emmett al principio le parecía gracioso, pero después cada vez que me caía corría a ayudarme. Pase una semana así, hasta que una mañana cuando me desperté y quise irme bañar no sentía las piernas, y al intentar salir de la cama me caí sin poder levantarme de nuevo, nunca más.

Esa mañana me llevaron al médico de nuevo, y me hicieron todo tipo de exámenes, y se confirmó lo que mi papá ya sabía que me pasaba, pero que no quería aceptarlo, había quedado invalido de por vida a los 5 años de edad por salvar a mi hermana.

Desde ese accidente mi vida cambio y como mi hermano había dicho ese primer minuto que me vio yo iba a ser el más mimado, no por cariño, sino por lastima, desde ese día no fui de nuevo el edward cullen que había sido

PRESENTE

Estaba sentado en la universidad de julliard en la biblioteca, cuando la vi venir, era hermosa, un ángel, y venía hasta donde estaba sentado yo

_disculpa, puedo sentarme con vos? Es que estoy esperando a una amiga y me dijo que lo hiciera acá, pero no ha llegado por lo visto

_no hay problema, no hay más lugar a esta hora, es la hora pico y siempre se llena

_gracias, perdón que te pregunte, pero qué estudias?

_música, estudio para ser concertista, aunque no lo creo

_por?

_no importa, y vos que estudias? O no lo haces?

_sí que estudio, voy a Harvard, estudio medicina a distancia, digamos que lo presencial lo hago acá en la universidad de new york

_alguna especialidad?

_si la parte neurológica, me gusta mucho las operaciones para revertir cosas que se piensan que no tienen cura—verla hablar de eso era espectacular, expresaba tantas cosas y solo con sus gestos

_y perdón que te pregunte, pero has logrado hacer algo bueno?

_digamos que algunas cosas, estoy en el centro de investigación de Harvard, por lo que nosotros nos dedicamos además de las clases comunes, a ayudar a los profesores e investigadores del mundo a sacar métodos de cura, y hemos logrado muchas cosas

_cómo cuáles?

_mmm hemos ayudado a que muchas personas puedan escribir bien después **de un A.C.V (accidente cerebro vascular) (aclaro, no sé si se puede, solo es** algo de la historia nada más) o puedan dejar de caminar mal, y muchas cosas

_entonces ustedes podrían hacer que una persona pueda volver a caminar?—no sabía ni porque le hacía esa pregunta, pero solo salió

_bueno hacer que una persona vuelva a caminar es difícil y para que mentirte, primero tendría que someterse a una operación y después si sale bien lo ayudaríamos con la rehabilitación, pero no sé también varía del caso como sea, de qué forma paso lo que paso, si no puede caminar desde chico o es por otra causa, la verdad es que para dar un buen diagnóstico habría que conocer a fondo el caso

_pero siempre hay riesgos no?

_si, siempre los hay como en todas las operaciones, pero en estas justamente si los hay y mucho más—le sonó el celular y me pidió disculpas—hola rubia sexy, te estoy esperando en la biblioteca, dónde estás?—espero un segundo que contestaran y corto—tengo que irme, perdón, otro día capaz que nos encontremos, a veces vengo a buscar a mi amiga, o tal vez en la calle cuando vallamos caminando—me reí internamente, acaso no lo había notado? No se daba cuenta que no podía caminar? Una rabia enorme me invadió, pero me contuve y conté hasta 10 como hace años hacía con estas cosas

_puede ser, algún día

_tengo que irme, ahora la que me está esperando es mi amiga, chau

_chau—la vi irse y ni siquiera le había preguntado cuál era su nombre, agarre mis cosas y me encamine con la silla de ruedas para salir de la biblioteca, pero cuando estaba tratando de salir la silla se trabo con algo, vi que era y era un cuaderno en el piso. Me fije de quien era y era de la chica más hermosa de todas, había una foto con una chica rubia linda, pero no más linda que ella, me fije bien lo que decía y estaba todo escrito con fórmulas y tipos de tratamientos, leí solo el título y me sorprendió

"COMO REEVERTIR UNA INVALIDES DE ALGÚN MIEMBRO O UNA COMPLEJA CUADRIPLEDIA, EN MENOS DE 6 MESES" por isabella swan

Después de ese título había un montón de explicaciones más, esto era lo que yo estaba pensando? Fui a la salida de la universidad lo más rápido que pude, pero la vi irse en un hermoso auto convertible negro, con una rubia. Me quede quieto en el lugar y después vi que llegaba emmett

_hey hermanito listo para ir no?—estaba distraído pensando lo que había visto y solo me di cuenta que tenía que contestar cuando sentí la mano de emmett en el hombro pegándome—hey edward vamos?

_si vamos, me podrías llevar al hospital de papá? Necesito preguntarle una cosa

_Seguro hermano, todo bien?

_si solo quiero sacarme una duda

_ok hermanito vamos


	2. Chapter 2

Nos fuimos con emmett al hospital de papá y le dije que quería ir solo, cuando llegue a su oficina la secretaria me dijo que pasara que estaba solo, primero golpee la puerta y cuando me dijo que pasara así lo hice

_hola hijo cómo estás?

_bien papá

_que raro que no venga emmett con vos

_está afuera, necesito mostrarte algo y que me digas si es verdad

_claro edward, qué es?—le pase el cuaderno de ella isabella

_podes verlo—lo abrió y cuando vio la foto se rio de forma tonta—papá necesito que veas lo escrito no la foto

_puedo asegurar que una de estas chicas te gusta, me inclino más por la castaña puede ser?

_papá lo que está escrito por favor

_ok, ok—se puso a ver lo escrito y abrió los ojos, negando con la cabeza, siguió leyendo más y la cara le empezó a cambiar de apoco

_lo qué está escrito puede ser verdad?

_quién es la chica edward?

_papá puede ser verdad?

_no te hagas ilusiones hijo

_no me las hago papá yo sé que no hay cura, solo quiero saber si puede ser verdad, si lo es, entonces ella creo una forma de cambiar la vida de las personas, creo un método nunca antes creado

_quién es?

_una chica que conocí en la universidad, estudia en la universidad de new york de forma presencial, pero en realidad es de Harvard y está en el centro de investigación de Harvard y dice que han hecho muchas cosas con profesores y con investigadores del mundo, ella se especializa en neurología y la rehabilitación, dice que le gusta todas esas cosas

_hijo necesito hablar con esta chica

_no lo creo posible papá ya te dije la encontré de casualidad, estaba en la biblioteca y ella llego, para encontrarse con su amiga, después se fue y yo ni sabía su nombre y cuando me iba a ir choque con el cuaderno de ella y vine a ver si podía ser cierto

_hijo esto es complicado, no puedo mentirte estos casos son complicados

_lo mismo me dijo ella, primero se necesita conocer todo el caso a fondo para saber cómo tratarlo y si es posible que haya una solución

_hijo ya te dije no te ilusiones

_no lo hago por mí, lo hago por ella papá, tendrías que haberla visto hablar, lo hace con una pasión y devoción, su vida es esto y quiero que si esto es posible entonces ella consiga todos los logros

_bien edward, vamos a hacer esto me dijiste donde estudia y que es miembro del centro de investigación de Harvard, sin duda un dato muy importan porque hace que tenga que buscar entre menos personas y porque sin duda, que pertenezca al centro de investigación nos demuestra lo buena que es en su campo y que hay posibilidades de que sea verdad y que sea posible

_papá, si es posible por qué nadie lo descubrió antes?

_supongo que porque no todos los médicos nos dedicamos a la investigación y porque sin duda para investigar este tipo de campo como la cuadriplejia o algo menos grave tiene que gustarte mucho, es complicado y lleva mucho tiempo, y porque sin duda hay riesgos, en toda investigación siempre hay riesgo, pero en esta clase de investigaciones mucho más, es difícil trabajar los procesos en animales, porque ellos no tienen nuestro sistema neurológico y las mismas reacciones, por eso es tan difícil estas investigaciones

_vas a buscarla?

_si edward, me ha dejados intrigado y quiero saber cómo ha hecho esto

_pero si lo estás pensando entonces significa que…

_significa que nunca antes había visto nada parecido, y si las cosas salen como estoy viendo en este cuaderno, entonces ella podría recibir más que reconocimiento edward, podría recibir premios, y muchas cosas más, esto ya te dije es algo que no había visto antes

_ni vos lo habías pensado?

_jajá edward, un investigador siempre investiga, pero nunca llegue tan afondo, ella ha profundizado demaciado

_demaciado?

_si edward, las cosas neurológicas son muy complicadas, vos siempre leíste estas cosas hijo, si algo no sale bien, entonces las cosas pueden complicarse más de lo que ya estaban

_significa que por ejemplo, yo ahora no camino si me sometiese a esa operación y a ese método y si sale mal podría quedar cuadripléjico?

_mmm si

_y si sale bien?

_suponiendo que sale bien, entonces significa que podrías volver a caminar. Estas pensando someterte a una operación y no nos has dicho nada hijo? Nosotros podríamos ayudarte y lo sabes, sería más fácil todo, sabes que cuando lo quieras nos avisas y…

_papá para un poco, ya te dije no me voy a someter a nada, supongo que soy muy miedoso, pero prefiero quedarme sin caminar a quedarme sin hacer nada y ser un mimado de por vida.

_sabes que eso no nos molesta hijo

_pero a mi si, y soy miedo en eso papá, me voy a casa nos vemos en la noche

_ok, puedo quedarme con este cuaderno? Para investigar más a fondo y para tratar de encontrarme con ella

_la vas a buscar?

_si, ella se merece esto y mucho más. Esto es algo grande

_puedo pedirte un favor?

_ya sé lo que vas a pedirme, que no diga de donde saque el cuaderno

_gracias papá

_no hay problema, y espero que puedas volver a encontrarla

_otro favor, no le digas nada de que soy in… ella no lo supo hoy cuando nos vimos, quiero que se dé cuenta sola—él se acercó hasta donde estaba y se agacho para quedar a mi altura

_hijo nunca te avergonzaste de ser lo que sos, no lo hagas ahora, que una chica no te haga sentirte mal, has logrado cosas que muchas personas no podrían haber hecho teniendo su cuerpo entero, no te avergüences porque esta silla rueda es lo que más tiene que enorgullecerte porque esto te hace grande y te hace un hombre con toda las letras

_sabes que nunca voy a ser un hombre

_edward

_Es la verdad papá, pero ya lo sé desde hace años y eso no importa, lo que necesito es que no se lo digas por favor

_no hay problema hijo, yo no se lo voy a decir si la encuentro.

_gracias papá, nos vemos

_nos vemos hijo, saludos a tus hermanos y a tú mamá, decile que llego puntual

_se lo digo—

Nos fuimos a la casa después ir al hospital y cuando estábamos pasando por el centro la vi en un café con una rubia

_emmett para!—emmett paro de golpe y por suerte no venía ningún auto detraz nuestro

_idiota qué te pasa?—me escondí en el asiento para taparme y escuche un grito de una chica

_emmett estás loco o qué?

_no fui yo rose, fue mi hermano está loco!—me escondí más todavía

_emmett vamos por favor

_no ahora me vas a decir que pasa?—vi que se acercaban las dos y emmett bajo a hablar con ellas, que idiota

_osito qué fue eso? Podría haberte pasado algo

_el tonto de edward me grito que parara no sé porque mierda y así lo hice—las dos miraron dentro del jeep de emmett y ella frunció las cejas y se acercó hasta donde estaba

_hola

_hola

_estas bien? Digo decirle a emmett que parara así de golpe en una calle de new york

_si estoy bien, no sé qué paso, solo mmm

_por lo menos ahora sé tu nombre edward

_y yo todavía no lo sé al tuyo

_isabella, pero me dicen bella

_combina con vos—hizo una sonrisa nerviosa

_gracias

_solo digo la verdad

_vamos a tomar un café? Con rose acabábamos de sentarnos, vimos por acá y siempre nos gusta venir

_eee—le sonó el teléfono y como se dice salvado por la campana

_hola…si soy isabella swan…cuándo? Por qué me necesita?...ok mañana en la tarde salgo temprano de la facultad… si nos vemos mañana—cerro el celular y se quedó como preocupada

_todo bien?

_la verdad fue algo raro, la secretaria de un doctor masen me llamo para ir a verlo, eee me suena, pero no me acuerdo de donde

_mmm

_hermanito vamos, ya hablaste con bells, creo que eso es lo que quería el loco este, me hiciste parar hablar con bella?

_emmett vamos a casa, y deja de decir tonteras

_podemos quedarnos a tomar un café con las chicas

_creo que es mejor que nos vallamos—bella me miro rara y no dijo nada más, solo fue rose

_emm déjalo capaz que tiene cosas que hacer

_en realidad sí, tengo partituras que hacer para mañana perdón, otro día podemos no hay problema

_rose, se nos enfría el café

_nos vemos chicos, nos hablamos mañana emm—las chicas se fueron y emmett se subió al jeep y yo me quede mirando a bella por el espejo retrovisor, emmett cerro fuerte la puerta y arranco el jeep

_edward esa chica me gusta desde que somos chicos no sabías?

_perdón emmett, no sé qué me pasa con ella

_por?

_no puedo decirle que soy in… ni siquiera me sale la palabra, entendes emm algo me pasa con ella, no puedo. Sé que soy una estúpido ya lo sé, pero no puedo

_hay ed, es lindo que bells te guste es una chica de las mejores, pero no tenes porque sentirte mal, ella te entendería todo

_emmett, vos lo decís porque sos un hombre, a mi si me gusta me tengo que quedar callado porque no puedo darle nada, no soy un hombre

_no seas idiota edward, sos uno de los mejores hombres que conozco, incluso mejor que yo, que eso es mucho—los dos nos reímos y él siguió hablando—tu amigo no te hace hombre edward, lo que te hace hombre es lo que tenes acá—y me señalo el corazón con su mano—a bella jamás le importaría eso, ella es distinta a todas, pero si seguís yéndote cuando ella quiere verte entonces, la vas a perder hermano

_gracias emm

_de nada, y no seas tonto no te tires abajo—nos fuimos a casa y cuando llegamos ya estaba mamá con alice y jasper en la casa

CHICAS SOLO VOY A SUBIR DOS VECES POR SEMANA, SI QUIEREN PUEDEN DECIRME QUE DÍAS HACERLO ASÍ NO SE PASAN TODO EL TIEMPO ESPERANDO.

GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS.

BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	3. Chapter 3

_hola hermanito cómo fue tú día?

_bien alie y el tuyo?

_perfecto

_alice a ed le fue bien porque conoció a bells

_de verdad la conociste? Emmett te la presento?

_no él no, la conocí solo porque ella estaba esperando a una amiga

_estaba esperando a rose y se encontraron en la biblioteca y ahí hablaron

_wow edward cullen hablando con bella

_ustedes cómo la conocen?

_bella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, desde chicas y rose la rubia que viste es mi hermana rosalie, nunca la conociste porque ellas se fueron a estudiar a Europa, y volvieron para empezar la universidad

_pero hace mucho que ya están acá y nunca la conocí

_digamos que no sos muy sociable ed, y cada vez que rose viene a tu casa no estas, porque nunca salís de tu habitación o la sala de música

_perdón, voy a ir a la sala de música ahora

_no hermanito decinos que te pareció?¡

_alie no empeces, es linda, pero no voy a decir nada más

_con eso dijiste todo hermanito

Me fui a la sala de música donde estaba el piano y cuando toque las teclas deje simplemente que una melodía que no conocía empezara a sonar por toda la sala, era una melodía dulce y llena de esperanza y felicidad.

Cuando deje de tocar vi a mamá en la puerta viéndome tocar y con una lagrima en la mejilla, me acerque hasta ella y cuando se agacho le saque con el dedo la lagrima, no me gustaba verla llorar a ella

_es tan hermosa la melodía amor, hace mucho escucho la misma clase de melodía, no digo que no sean hermosas, pero está en de lo mejor, me alegra escuchar en esas notar felicidad y algo de esperanza

_cómo lo sabes?

_porque eso expresan tus ojos hoy, no sé si fue bells u otra cosa, pero me gusta esta carita que tenes hoy y el brillo en tus ojos

_tengo miedo mamá

_por?

_ella es hermosa y lo poco que conocí es una mujer dulce y sencilla, pero tengo miedo

_te entiendo ed, pero la conozco a ella y no tenes que tener miedo, no es igual a todas

_mamá, bella conoce a papá?

_no, claro que no, yo la conocí cuando estaba de compras con alice. Supongo que no me vas a contar el porqué de esa pregunta, después lo averiguo por otro lado tranquilo, solo no tengas miedo a mostrarte tal cual sos, y siempre acordate que si hoy día estas así es porque fuiste un hombre en cuerpo de nene de 5 años que salvo a su hermana, no muchos harían eso edward, y la persona que no pueda ver el hombre que hay en vos, entonces es porque es idiota

_gracias mamá

_mi amor, sos hermoso por fuera y por dentro, nunca te avergüences de quien sos. Te amo

_y yo te amo a vos mamá

_vamos pequeño la cena esta cérvida y sabes cómo se pone emm cuando no puede comer.

La comida paso como casi todas, entre risas solo que estaba vez era el blanco por lo de bella, y todos me molestaban por eso. A la mañana me levante y me bañe sentado como siempre y cuando estuve listo me fui a la universidad con emmett, las clases pasaron rápido y cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, me estaba llendo al comedor cuando alguien llego de atrás y empezó a empujar la silla

_hola ed, qué queres comer? Invito yo

_bella?

_si—llegamos al comedor y se puso a hacer la fila, yo pedí una tarta verdura y ella ensalada con un poco de pescado, insistí en pagar, pero se negó y me llevo directo a las mesas de los jardines, yo llevando las bandejas de comida obvio

_terminaste las clases hoy o tenes todavía?

_tengo un lugar de media hora después del almuerzo y después vuelvo a entrar

_entonces puedo quedarme y acerté compañía? Tengo que ir a ver al doctor que te dije ayer

_me encantaría—ella me dio una sonrisa y se puso a comer—bella quería pedirte perdón, yo…

_no hay problema edward, te entiendo, pero mírame—lo mire a los ojos y eran tan hermosos—no quiero que te sientas mal, por estar así a mí no me importa las apariencias, lo que me molesto fue que no te quedaras a tomar un café con nosotras ayer

_perdón

_mmm podes solucionarlo con otra salida

_en realidad no salgo mucho

_entonces ahora lo vas a hacer, y no me vengas con eso de que no tenes tiempo, porque yo también estudio. Por favor—me hizo una cara tipo alice y tuve que aceptar

_está bien, pero pago yo

_me parece justo

_así que conoces a casi toda mi familia y nosotros dos no nos conocíamos

_eso parece, aunque me habían dicho que el más grande de la familia cullen y el más chico era los más lindos, supongo que se referían a vos y tu papá, porque conozco a emm y no es lindo—los dos nos reímos y ella se veía mucho más hermosa al hacerlo

_puede ser, me dijeron que has andado por Europa

_si por parís y Londres, estudiamos mitad y mitad en cada país y en vacaciones recorríamos Europa

_siempre quise hacerlo desde chico

_mmm entonces estas vacaciones de verano organizamos una salida y nos vamos

_estás loca bella!

_jajá no ed, vas a ver cómo te vas a divertir

_bella no puedo

_edward, claro que podes, has llegado a julliard estando como estas, podes conquistar el mundo entero si te lo propones, solo tenes que confiar

_en vos confió

_entonces rose y emmett estarán juntos, alice y jas también y vos y yo también, de mi mano vas a conocer la Europa moderna y la antigua, lo vas a amar

_bella yo no soy un…

_shh, shh ni se te ocurra decirlo ok? Puedo decirte que en esta universidad o en la que yo estudio hay menos hombres de los que vos tenes dentro tuyo

_gracias

_sé la historia edward, antes de conocerte, y siempre quise conocerte me parecías alguien digno de admirar

_no lo soy

_sí que lo sos, pero hablemos de otra cosa, qué lugar te gustaría conocer primero?

_parís, dicen que es la ciudad del amor

_Entonces a parís nos iremos, desde ya voy a empezar a organizar todo, espero que no te queden materias para rendir durante las vacaciones, porque nos vamos a ir de américa apenas terminen los exámenes y vamos a volver dos días antes del comienzo de clases para organizar las cosas

_parece que ya lo tenías pensado

_en realidad no, pero es mejor vivir la vida día a día

_nadie la tiene asegurada

_ni el hombre más hermoso—se puso nerviosa y a mí me salió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—supongo que lo dije en vos alta no?

_si

_a veces suele pasarme esas cosas, como en este momento o en charlas con investigadores que después me hunden

_por?

_porque les gusta lo que hago o pienso y me piden que los ayude en sus cosas

_y no te gusta?

_la verdad soy más tranquila, solo me gusta ayudar a las personas, no los créditos que te dan por eso

_a veces sirve, más si tu trabajo es bueno

_supongo—vimos venir a rose y se acercó hasta donde estábamos

_hola chicos, amiga no sabía que venias hoy

_no vine por vos, venía para almorzar con edward, parece que le tiene miedo a las mujeres

_un cullen nunca le tiene miedo a nada, además es igual a emm

_no soy igual a él—baje la cabeza y bella empezó a reírse yo la mire y rose también, ninguno sabía que le pasaba

_menos mal que no sos igual a él, me moriría con dos osos

_ok, ahora si entendimos—bella miro su muñeca y se paró de golpe

_chicos tengo que irme, tengo una reunión con un doctor nos vemos otro día ed, amiga nos vemos más tarde, a y no tengo tiempo pero pedirle mi número a rose y dale el tuyo para quedar para ese café que me debes

_ok anda tranquila—se fue corriendo y cuando la perdimos de vista rose me vio y se sentó donde antes había estado bella

_está loca esa chica, pero es buena, ahora dame tú número o me mata

_ok—le pase mí número escrito y ella también y lo agende en ese momento en el celular

_tenes clases?

_si tendría que ir llendo para entrar temprano

_vamos entonces te acompaño si queres?

_si gracias

_edward, sé que es tu vida y vos decidís en ella, pero bella no es igual a las demás y a ella no le importa tu estado, tengo que reconocerlo, yo puedo considerarme como el resto de gente no porque como decirlo me des lastima o eso, yo no sería fuerte para acompañarte a vos, los humanos tendemos a siempre estar mal por cosas que no valen la pena, y vos sos tan fuerte, yo nunca podría sentirme digna de alguien como vos, nunca te llegaría a los talones en fortaleza y voluntad

_gracias rose, pero vos también sos alguien fuerte

_si, pero nadie más que vos. A lo que quiero llegar es que ella es distinta y lo que menos le importa es la silla, ella nunca hablo con nadie más que con jas y emm, sus compañeros de clases siempre la invitan a salir, pero nunca acepto, no les importan ellos, solo estaba esperando que apareciera el hombre indicado

_no soy hombre

_jajá edward, no le digas a emm, pero sos más que él

_Sabes a qué me refiero

_no todo está entre las piernas edward—los dos nos reímos y ella paro de caminar—bueno señor cullen su parada, nos vemos ed, y pensalo

_gracias rose, vos también sos distinta

_no soy la rubia tonta típica

_no dije eso

_Era un chiste, nos vemos—la vi irse y entre a clases, hasta que llego el profesor pensé en bella, y decidí mandarle un mensaje

"hola bella, conseguí tu número, qué te parece mañana después de clases, salgo a las 3 pm, si podes avísame.

Edward"

A los minutos recibí un mensaje

"creí que no lo ibas a hacer, me parece bien a esa hora, te paso a buscar, no te escribo más porque entro a la reunión, mañana nos vemos, besos

Bells"

Sonreí y guarde el celular cuando entro el profesor


	4. Chapter 4

Termine las clases y me fui a mi casa, apenas entre mamá me dijo que primero fuera a comer algo y después podía ir a la sala de música

_hijo tu papá llamo, dice que bella va a venir a casa

_qué?

_lo que escuchaste

_mamá por qué no me dijiste antes?

_qué?

_tengo que preparare

_ay tanto te gusta?

_mamá

_ok, ok no digo nada, pero ella me gusta para vos, es una chica muy buena

_mamá

_es la verdad hijo

_mamá no puedo arruinarle la vida de esa forma, ya es mucho con robarle su tiempo estando con ella, el tiempo que pasa conmigo podría usarlo conociendo a otro

_no seas tonto edward, si ella pasa tiempo con vos es porque ella quiere, vos no la estas obligado o si?

_no mamá, es más esta mañana iba al comedor, apareció de la nada y fuimos a comprar juntos el almuerzo y nos quedamos hablando hasta que tuvo que irse a la reunión con papá

_y de qué hablaron si puedo saber? Además ella no sabía nada

_ya sé y dijo que soy un tonto por no decirle, y que la enojo que no tomase un café con ella, para no mostrarle que estaba así

_tiene razón, y quedaron en algo?

_si mañana vamos a tomar algo después de salir de clases

_me gusta mucho eso, vez te dije que ella era para vos

_y yo ya te dije, no quiero que este a mi lado, yo no puedo darle nada

_hijo qué estas hablando?

_mamá, ella es una mujer hermosa vos la conoces, y yo no soy un hombre

_qué hemos hablado edward?

_ella es mujer, querrá tener hijos, estar casada con alguien que la haga disfrutar, mamá es difícil hablar de esto!

_edward, lo que vos decís es verdad, pero deja que ella elija, y si quiere seguir viéndote, entonces no podes obligarla a que no lo haga

_y si puedo obligarla a pasar toda su vida con un medio hombre? Mamá ella es mujer no una piedra—mamá se acercó y me abrazo por el cuello

_mi hijo hermoso, sé que es duro todo esto para vos, y que querrías darle todo a ella, pero ahora lo que le podes hacer por ella es darle tiempo para que ella te conozca y ella decida si quiere estar o no con vos

_tengo miedo de que me pasen cosas por ella, y después decida que no soy bueno, lo que es verdad ella se merece mucho más

_edward

_no sé que me pasa mamá, nunca me habían pasado cosas con una mujer, vos más que nadie sabe que siempre las aleje, y cuando tenía la posibilidad de hablarles, nunca sentí lo que siento por ella, que con solo mirarla ya me cambio todo

_me alegro tanto por vos hijo

_mamá es mejor que me valla a bañar

_ok hermoso, todo va a estar bien

_te quiero mamá

_y yo te amo mi bebe

_ hey yo pensaba que era tu bebe

_los tres son mis bebes, los más hermosos

_así me gusta. Mamá rose viene a cenar con nosotros, bella fue invitada a una cena justamente en esta dirección y no quiere ir sola

_pobre bella

_todavía no se da cuenta qué es papá?

_no, es el doctor masen, no cullen

_se va a morir de los nervios la pobre

_me voy a bañar

_si anda hermanito no queremos que espantarla con tus olores, a ya me entere que hablaron, después me vas a contar todo

_si después—me fui a bañar y después de unos 45 minutos salí, esto era lo que más odiaba de estar en silla de ruedas, tardaba horas para todo, una ducha no duraría más de 10 minutos y yo tardaba 45 minutos. Después me fui a cambiar y a la hora y media de haberme ido a arreglar baje a la sala de música. Estuve tocando un poco y escuche como corrían la puerta abierta

_hola hermanito bella esta en la sala, acaba de llegar

_me escucho tocar?

_toda la casa te escucha tocar cuando dejas la puerta abierta. Vamos—empuje la silla y nos fuimos a la sala, cuando la vi estaba hermosa le di una sonrisa que ella me devolvió

_hola bella, hola rose

_hola ed—rose se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla

_hola edward—bella se acercó y también me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero en vez de alejarse se quedo apoyando una mano en mi hombro

_esme, alice me dijo que compraste nuevos cuadros, me los podes mostrar?

_claro rose vamos

_yo también las acompaño—vimos a las chicas irse y los chicos se estaban mirando

_ee creo que jasper y yo nos vamos arriba y papá se va al despacho—mire a emmett y él miraba a bella con una sonrisa, qué pasaba acá? Se fueron todos y nos quedamos solos, ella empujo la silla hasta los sillones y se sentó de frente a mí

_estoy muy enojada con vos

_por?

_porque no me dijiste que era tu papá con el que me tenía que reunir

_perdón?

_por qué lo hiciste edward?

_hacer qué?

_sabes de lo que hablo—saco el cuaderno y lo movió de lado a lado

_le dije que no te lo dijese—baje la cabeza y ella me la levanto

_sé que lo hiciste por bueno, pero no sé si esto es lo que quiero

_a qué te referís?

_no quiero premios, ni títulos, solo quiero ayudar a las personas

_sacando ese método podrías ayudarlas

_solo hay una persona que quiero ayudar—se quedó mirándome, yo di vuelta la cara y me corrí—edward tu papá me dijo

_no bella no quiero hablar de eso ahora

_por qué no?

_porque no

_esa no es una respuesta edward

_para mí si

_tenemos que hablar

_no, esta es mi vida isabella

_podrías mejorarla

_o empeorarla

_edward

_basta, no te estoy obligando a que estés conmigo, no te obligo a que estés con un invalido que no puede darte lo que vos queres y que no es hombre

_nunca dije eso edward

_es lo que todos piensan, dicen que soy lindo y bueno, hasta se quedarían por mi plata, pero después se dan cuenta que no soy hombre y se van

_sos idiota, nunca pensé eso, solo quiero ayudarte

_no quiero tu ayuda

_pero vos si podes darle mis cosas a tu papá no?

_lo hice para ayudar a las personas y porque te lo mereces, es algo importante para tu carrera

_quiero ayudarte

_no

_por qué? y no me digas porque no

_porque no quiero quedar sin movimiento de por vida, por lo menos ahora puedo hacer cosas por mi solo y algunas, si algo saliera mal entonces yo sería un inútil de por vida—se agacho hasta mi cara y la agarro con las dos manos hasta centrar su mirada con la mía

_no vas a quedar inútil de por vida como decís, y si creyeras eso no le hubieses dado el cuaderno a tu papá. Y si así fuese yo no tendría problema en cuidarte

_por qué?

_por qué, qué?

_por qué queres arruinar tu vida así?

_no la arruino y lo hago porque me enamore de vos—se acercó me dio un dulce beso y después se fue hasta la cocina

CHICAS PERDÓN QUE NO HE ACTUALIZADO ANTES, LA COSA ES QUE ANTES NO GUARDABA TODO EN WORD Y SOLO LO SUBÍA A OTRA PAGINA, LA CUESTION ES QUE AHORA ESA PAGINA NO PERMITE COPIAR, ASÍ QUE TENGO QUE PASAR TODO EL TEXTO DE NUEVO, PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIA, SIEMPRE MIAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE PUBLICO

GRACIAS POR LEERME Y SI ME TARDO ES SOLO POR ESO. SORRY

BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	5. Chapter 5

Me quede quieto sin saber que hacer, era mi primer beso, y además acaba de conocer a bella, si me gustaba y mucho más, pero si sigo con esto le voy a arruinar la vida para siempre, quise ir con ella a la cocina, pero decidi irme a la sala de música para pensar un poco solo. Las notas empezaron a salir solas, solo me dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que había sentido con un solo roce de sus labios, felicidad, paz, esperanza, todo eso con un solo beso, pero no puedo hacerle esto a ella, no puedo dejar que cuide a un inválido toda la vida. Escuche como abrían la puerta y era jasper

_hola ed

_hola jass

_ Tu mamá me mando a buscarte ya esta lista la cena

_no tengo hambre

_vamos amigo, no te quedes encerrado acá

_no sé, prefiero cenar acá en la sala

_y quedar como un cobarde?—lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos—no me mires así, sabes que con emmett vimos todo, tu hermano siempre quiere saber todo, trate de llevarlo, pero sabes como es él y fue imposible

_te entiendo

_dice que sos un tonto por no seguir a bella y besarla como se debe

_estaba sorprendido

_eso a él no le va a importar. Y creo que si no vas a cenar más se va a reír de vos—suspire y empecé a ir al comedor, jasper tenía razón

_esta bien vamos.—cuando llegamos ya todos estaban sentados, a bella la habían puesto frente a mí así la podía ver todo el tiempo, eso seguro era obra de alice o de mamá, pero creo que más de alice

_bella contanos cómo te fue en la reunión con papá?—ella me miro a mí, pero yo acababa de tomar una decisión, iba a dejar que siguiera su vida sin mí, por más que odiara no verla

_bien alice, hablamos de muchas cosas

_no saben lo inteligente y valiente que es bella al arriesgarse a sacar nuevos métodos en esta rama de la medicina que es tan complicada

_eso es bueno amiga

_si la verdad si

_bella sé que te fuiste de viaje con rose obvio, pero nunca supe por que te quedaste

_jass hasta ahora me lo preguntas?

_es tu privacidad

_no hay problema, tuve que viajar a Grecia porque mi familia tiene una cadena de restaurant allá, bueno la tenía. Mis papás tuvieron un accidente en el mar y yo me fui de chica. Charly murió en el acto, pero renne murió recién al año, y yo me ocupaba de ella, lo poco que podía porque era chica

_cuándo fue eso bella?

_cuando tenía 5 años, estábamos hablando con emmett en el colegio y después él tuvo que irse por el accidente de edward, y a mí me vino a buscar el chofer de la familia y me llevo a la casa con la niñera y después nos fuimos a Grecia con rose

_rose vos fuiste con ella?

_si esme, ella es como mi hermana, y le pedí por favor a mis papás que me dejaran ir, no querían, pero sabiendo cómo estaba la cosa allá me dejaron ir

_y tú mamá que tuvo bella?

_mi mamá quedo cuadripléjica—levante la vista y ella me estaba viendo, pero ya había decidido algo y no iba a cambiar—el barco se dónde iba empezó a hundirse y una parte le pego a charly en la cabeza, y la otra le pego a renee en la parte de la columna, que la dejo sin movimiento

_debe haber sido muy duro para vos

_en esa época que solo tenía entre 5 y 6 años, lo fue, porque no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, siempre me encargue de ella y recibí educación privada, para poder estar con ella acompañándola, pero empezó a dejarse vencer, odiaba verme a mi perder mi infancia como ella decía para cuidar de ella, pero ese año para mí fue el mejor, conocí a mi mamá de una forma que nunca había conocido, me enseño tantas cosas ese año, ellos siempre viajaban y pasábamos poco tiempo juntos, y en esos meses que ella estuvo así yo la aproveche a lo máximo, quizá fui egoísta en ese entonces, porque yo la retenía a mi lado, para compartir con ella el tiempo que antes no me había dado, pero un día la vi llorar viendo al cielo y entendí que ella ya no aguantaba más estar viva, y sin mi papá, ellos se amaban y estar lejos de él le dolía más que estar enferma, siempre me dijo, estar así sin poder moverme no sería tan duro si tu papá también estuviese acá y fuésemos la familia que siempre mereciste, podía soportar su cuadriplejia con orgullo pero lo que no podía soportar era estar lejos de la persona que amaba—levante la vista de nuevo y me estaba mirando de una forma que nunca antes había visto en ninguna mujer hacía mí.

_eso es hermoso bella, y no es egoísta, creo que todos los hijos queremos más tiempo con los padres

_sí creo que si esme, puede ser

_Además hiciste lo que podías por ella, la conociste y no dejaste que ella se fuese sin haberla conocido de verdad, pero la dejaste ir para que ella fuese feliz con la persona que amaba, ella sabía que acá vos ibas a estar cuidada

_lo sé, además pude ver cuanto lo amaba, y no quería verla sufrir por no estar con él

_cambiemos de tema amiga, cómo se te ocurrió meterte en la locura de Harvard y eso?

_gracias emmett por decirme loca

_de nada amiga—todos se rieron y hasta a mí me salió una sonrisa, pero seguí comiendo como si nada

_después de ese año con mamá, empecé la escuela normal en Grecia, y bueno en los tiempos libres íbamos con rose a pasear por Grecia, pero yo siempre que podía leía muchos libros, al principio empecé por los básicos, pero a los 7 ya sabía todo eso, así que empecé a leer cosas más avanzadas, muchas eran difíciles con términos que no conocía, así que andaba todo el día con un diccionario también, y ahí conocí lo que es la medicina y la neurología

_bella eso era complicado, incluso para personas grandes

_supongo que si carlisle, pero siempre estaba con los doctores cuando revisaban a mamá y bueno ya sabía algo de eso

_así que de chica tenes el amor a la medicina?

_si más que amor a la medicina, es amor a poder ayudar a los demás, por eso me paso buscando fórmulas, y métodos para ayudar

_y el que edward me mostro el mejor que he visto en todos mis años de doctor e investigador, tendrías que venir a mi laboratorio, ahí podes hacer las pruebas que quieras sin problemas

_de verdad carlisle?

_si bella ya te dije, ese método hay que patentarlo, es el mejor

_hay que hacer muchas pruebas

_no tantas bella, ese método es totalmente factible, yo creo que patentándolo y con una sola explicación a la junta médica podrías empezar a aplicar las operaciones y todo el método

_sería bueno, pero con la condición de que vos me acompañes, quiero que vos seas el otro médico que me ayude en las operaciones, y el seguimiento de los tratamientos

_bella eso es muy importante

_lo sé carlisle, pero si voy a sacar el método entonces quiero que una de los mejores médicos e investigadores del mundo este conmigo

_sería un placer para mí, y ya conozco a muchos chicos que han estado esperando algo como esto, hay un centro que se encarga de cuidarlos, supongo que lo conoces

_si lo conozco, voy dos veces por semana, el caso más llamativo, fue el de un chico que se calló de un caballo y de apoco fue quedando cuadripléjico

_si lo conozco se llama mike, pobre chico, era un gran polista había ganado muchos premios, y él sueña con un día volver a subirse a un caballo y competir de nuevo, y con tu método él lo va a lograr—me canse de escuchar todas estas cosas, es más que obvio que lo hacían para que yo me operara. Corrí un poco la silla y deje la servilleta en la mesa

_perdón estoy cansado, y tengo cosas que terminar para mañana, si me disculpan

_hijo, pero no hemos terminado de cenar, y tampoco has comido el postre

_mamá estoy cansado, y ya saben que no ceno muy seguido en el comedor—y era verdad cada vez que me sentaba con ellos parecía un enano en esa silla de ruedas, solo porque era alto no quedaba mal en la mesa

_pero edward

_mamá, estoy cansado, buenas noches—me fui a mi habitación y era mentira que tenía cosas para hacer, pero ya no quería estar escuchando esas cosas. Me acosté y estuve un rato pensando, pero me obligue a dormirme porque a la mañana tenía que levantarme temprano para arreglarme para ir a la facultad.

En la mañana cuando ya estuve listo fui a desayunar y ya todos estaban ahí y me miraban mal

_al fin saliste de la cueva cavernícola

_cállate emmett

_eso es lo que fuiste anoche

_me importa un carajo lo que pensas

_chicos basta, sin peleas

_ayer fuiste una mierda, bella no se merece eso

_anda a la mierda

_basta edward, emmett tiene razón, no te comportaste bien con bella

_claro y todos ustedes se comportaron más que bien conmigo hablando de esa puta operación!

_hijo no le hables así a tu madre

_no entiendo para que te di ese cuaderno, fue una estupidez

_una estupidez es que no nos escuches

_no quiero, no voy a quedar inútil de por vida, no soy ese tal mike, él ya está inútil no tiene nada que perder, pero yo todavía puedo moverme, y tengo cosas que perder

_eso es ser cobarde edward cullen

_ándate al carajo emmett, vos no sabes lo que es estar en una silla de rueda, vos pudiste tener una infancia, podes estar con mujeres, nunca me voy a arrepentir del porqué de estar así, jamás me perdonaría si alice estuviese en mi lugar, pero ustedes no traten de manejar mi vida, no son quien para manejarla

_solo queremos lo mejor para vos edward

_lo mejor para mí, es que me dejen como estoy

_y no vas a luchar por una vida mejor?

_voy a luchar por una vida donde no sea un inútil—sentí unos bracitos rodear mi cuello y beso en mi mejilla

_te quiero mucho hermanito

_y yo a vos mi duende

_heyy no soy duende—nos reímos los dos y me abrazo—vamos esta mañana te llevo yo a la universidad

_soy pesado alice

_cállate, y vamos. Chau familia nos vemos después—empujo la silla, y cuando llegamos a su auto me ayudo a subirme y lo mismo hizo cuando bajamos. Después ella se fue y yo me quede en la universidad, las clases fueron entretenidas, y cuando salí para irme a mi casa estaba ella sentada en el mismo lugar que ayer mirando para el lado donde yo estaba y me hizo señas para que fuera con ella


	6. Chapter 6

Llegue hasta donde estaba, y se paró para que la siguiera, llegamos al descapotable negro y se puso del lado del acompañante y me abrió la puerta

_no vas a recibir un no como respuesta, verdad?

_no, ayer ya fue mucho ahora vamos—me acerque hasta la puerta y ella me ayudo a entrar y después se fue a su lado

_dónde vamos?

_ayer quedamos en que íbamos a tomar un café no?

_si

_entonces nos vamos a tomar un café, pero antes quiero que pasemos por otro lado

_por qué tendría que ir?

_porque sos un caballero—bufe y ella solo se rio, anduvimos unos minutos sin decir nada, y después paro en un edificio que se llama

"CENTRO DE REHABILITACIÓN MOTRIZ"

_no quiero ir, o vamos a tomar un café o me voy a mi casa

_Vas a entrar conmigo

_no, bella. Es mi vida

_edward mírame—miraba para otro lado, menos a su cara—edward mírame, mírame

_ya te dije que no voy a ir, no me voy a operar

_ok, no te operes, no te voy a obligar a que te operes, pero acompáñame

_por qué queres que vea eso? Por qué queres que vea cómo puedo quedar?

_quiero que veas a esas personas que vos consideras inútiles, porque ellos no lo piensan así, ellos sigue luchando por arreglar su vida, mi mamá lucho un año para estar conmigo. Por qué vos no podes luchar? Pero no por tu familia, hacelo por vos edward, lucha por ser ese hombre que queres ser

_Ese hombre que todas las mujeres quieren que sea

_no edward, eso es solo por vos, los hombres creen que si su amigo no funciona, entonces no son hombres

_es la verdad

_queres que te diga la verdad?

_si

_en este momento donde no necesitas de tu amigo, si no de vos mismo. Te veo tan poco hombre, que preferiría estar con mike a estar con vos, que podes moverte por lo menos un poco. Un hombre lucha por lo que quiere, por lo que sueña

_te gusta ese mike?

_ja, me gusta su fuerza de voluntad y las ganas de luchar

_él ya no tiene nada que perder

_si tiene edward. Él tiene un corazón que late, tiene un cerebro para pensar. Siempre en esta vida hay algo más para perder—abrió la puerta de su lado y se bajó, espero en la parte de adelante del auto, y no hizo nada solo espero. Ella tenía razón siempre hay algo más para perder. Abrí la puerta del auto y ahí ella se acercó con una sonrisa en la cara, me ayudo a bajar y fue a mi lado, no como antes que me empujaba

_que raro que no me empujes

_hoy vas a hacer lo que vos quieras, vos decidís que hacer, si queres que nos vallamos nos vamos, hoy solo voy a acompañarte

_tengo miedo—me sonrio y se agacho hasta mi altura, me agarro las manos

_ed, siempre le tememos al cambio, ver a otras personas en tu estado o peor, es un cambio, quiero que veas que podes recuperarte, quiero ayudarte, intentar no llegar a la operación

_los médicos han dicho que no se podía hacer nada

_eso fue hace años señor cullen, usted no quizo volver a ver un doctor, ahora acá hay muchos especialistas y podes elegir al que quieras

_ya elegí al que quiero

_cuál?

_hace falta decirlo?

_sí, creo que si—saque las manos que tenía en las suyas y las puse en sus mejillas acariciándolas

_a vos— me acerque y le di un beso, recorrí cada parte de sus labios y después le pedí permiso para entrar en su boca con mi lengua y ella no se quejó y me lo concedió, llevo sus manos a mi cintura y se acercó más, hubo un momento que paso las manos más abajo y sentí un leve cosquilleo, muy leve, pero sentí, y me separe de golpe, me miro sorprendida y la volví a besar mucho más feliz, nos separamos por la falta de aire y tenía una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja

_todo bien?

_más que bien, cuando pasaste las manos por la espalda pude sentir algo, muy leve, pero pude sentirlo

_De verdad?

_si fue un cosquilleo, no sé qué fue, pero lo sentí

_eso es genial edward, eso quiere decir que algo podes sentir, y tenemos esperanzas

_bella, no quiero ilusionarme y que después todo termine mal

_no voy a dejar que nada termine mal, si me elegiste para esto, entonces yo no voy a dejar que pase nada malo, confía en mi por favor

_confió en vos, pero

_pero nada, si vos le diste ese cuaderno a tu papá es porque muy en el fondo queres esto, vamos?- Inspire bien fuerte y después tire el aire de los pulmones

_ahora sí, vamos—empezamos a caminar, y como dijo no empujaba, yo podía irme si quería, ella solo llevaba el brazo en mis hombros para mostrarme que estaba conmigo. Llegamos a la recepción y la chica la saludo y se quedó mirándome, ella apretó más mi hombro y ahora yo me reí y subí la cabeza para decirle algo—si queres podemos irnos

_cállate tonto—fue hasta la mesa de entrada y vimos a la chica—lauren él es edward, vamos a conocer el lugar y después le vamos a hacer unos chequeos—ahora él que miro mal fui yo y ella se rio—no vengas con que no te los vas a hacer, ya estamos acá

_doctora cancelo sus visitas?

_si por favor, no sé cuánto vamos a tardarnos—fuimos callados hasta una oficina y me hizo entrar, ella fue hasta un perchero y se sacó su campera y se puso la bata de doctora, hasta con bata era linda, me puse a recorrer la oficina y había fotos de ella cuando era chica, y cuando fue creciendo, había una más que hermosa ella sentada en unas rocas con el sol poniéndose y el mar de Grecia de fondo, era hermosa, parecía un ángel

_a rose siempre le gusto sacarme fotos, decía que quedaba bien

_tiene razón

_si, seguro, vamos a conocer el lugar dale

_De verdad me vas a hacer unos chequeos?

_Si

_bella cuando era chico tenía que sacarme la ropa y quedar en ropa interior nada más

_edward no te voy a acosar tonto, si quisiera eso, la puerta de esta oficina ya estaría cerrada hace rato, y ni siquiera te hubiese traído acá

_no claro, qué puedo darte?—me pego en la cabeza y esa si dolió—ay bella me dolió

_te lo mereces por tarado, yo no dije eso, además para mi vos no sos un amigo y un cuerpo

_qué soy?

_averígualo

_cómo?

_Jajajajaj. No voy a decir nada, vamos cullen—empezamos el recorrido y ella me iba mostrando todas las instalaciones. Al lado de su oficina que estaba en el tercer piso, (oscea el más alto de todos) había más oficinas por todos lados

_este es el piso de los ejecutivos

_jajá, doctores ejecutivos edward, no vemos la bolsa de valores nosotros, pero si se puede llamarnos ejecutivos

_oscea que vos formas parte de la junta de encargados?

_soy la dueña—la mire con los ojos abiertos y ella solo se rio—no te diste cuenta no? La secretaria me dijo doctora y yo todavía sigo estudiando, pero lo que hago son especializaciones, en Grecia me dejaron adelantarme unos años, y ya soy doctora hace unos cuantos, ahora me especializo mucho más. Para mi es más fácil, ya me pase la vida entre libros de medicina, es solo la práctica lo que hago, la teoría la tengo solo falta la practica

_vos fundaste este centro?

_si, solo que no quise que llevara mi nombre ni nada

_por?

_ya te dije no quiero reconocimiento, quiero ayudar nada más

_oscea que estoy con la dueña?

_si

_y por qué mi papá no sabía?

_digamos que delante de los otros doctores solo soy una más, pero los que están en la junta como vos decís, ellos si saben quién soy, ahora vamos al otro piso-mire al otro lado de las oficinas y había una puerta

_qué es esa puerta?

_los quirófanos, siempre están listos, pero esos son de alta complejidad, los comunes están en el segundo piso, con las habitaciones. El segundo piso, vamos a conocerlo para que veas a los pacientes que son permanentes por así decirlo, están durante la semana y el fin de semana vuelven a casa, o están los que vienen de lejos y tienen que quedarse

_has hecho como si fuese una casa este lugar?

_es su casa, es el lugar donde ellos van a poder volver a ser los que fueron antes—llegamos al segundo piso, y había gente en silla de ruedas, en muletas, con andador. Y otros solo estaban en sus habitaciones—mira ese chico de andador, tuvo un problema de chico, y con el tiempo su columna iba perdiendo fuerza, así que implementamos un método nuevo y ahora ya camina mejor, ya se estaba quedando sin caminar

_cómo hiciste?

_son inyecciones en la columna, tiene vitaminas, calcio y un tipo gel que hace que se concentre todo los nutrientes, y al ponerlo en la columna se adhiere y rodea toda la medula espinal, y la va llenando de esos nutrientes

_supongo que es un invento tuyo

_de todos

_bella

_ok, fue una locura mía, y los investigadores me ayudaron

_algún día vas a aceptar que sos una genia?

_tonto, el del andador se llama Jared, y el de las muletas ben.

_qué le paso?

_la parte neurológica es complicada, y bueno sus genes no estaban bien formados, y hubo un momento de su vida, cuando llego a la madurez, que su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo, empezaron a retraerse

_es raro

_si lo sé, y bueno, hubo que hacer tratamientos para fortalecer primero su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda para que pudiese mantener el cuerpo

_aa, pero ahora él tiene los brazos iguales, y las piernas más o menos

_si, con él fue mucho tiempo de tratamiento, primero teníamos que hacer que dejara de retraerse sus huesos y después hacer que volvieran a descender por así decirlo, digamos que fue doloroso para él sentir, como sus huesos volvían a crecer, pero se acostumbró y siempre dice que prefiere ese dolor a verse como estaba

_a él tuvieron que operarlo?

_no como a Jared, que hubo que dormirlo y abrir su espalda para poner en el lugar justo las inyecciones, con ben fueron otros tipos de tratamientos, pastillas, rehabilitación, pileta, cosas así, pero también es más tiempo el que tardamos, con Jared operamos y ya lo ves, anda con andador, con ben fue más difícil que caminara con muletas

_hubo alguna complicación?

_como en toda operación, con Jared teníamos riesgos, porque si no poníamos bien la inyección, perdíamos mucho tiempo y además podía provocar daños irreversibles, que después no hubiesen podido arreglarse.

Me quede viendo una puerta cerrada y ella siguió la dirección de mi mirada, se acercó a la puerta y golpeo despacio, escuche un adelante y me dijo que entráramos

_hola mike

_hola bella—lo vi al chico y era de mi misma edad o menos todavía

_cómo estás?

_bien, carlisle me dijo que has sacado un nuevo método

_todavía no está patentado, pero si en eso estamos. Mira te presento a edward cullen, edward él es mike newton amante de los caballos

_cullen? Son algo del doctor?

_su hijo

_al fin te conozco, él siempre habla de lo valiente que fuiste salvando a tu hermana y quedando así. Supongo que vas a ser el primero en la lista para el nuevo método de bella no?

_ no sé

_estás loco amigo, yo es más que obvio que me anoto, sé que bella es la mejor en esto, y cuando la operación termine voy a volver a caminar, y me voy a poder subir a un caballo de nuevo

_mike, sabes que necitas tiempo de rehabilitación

_ya sé, pero prefiero pasar tiempo en rehabilitación y sabiendo que ya falta poco, a pasar tiempo y sin saber si puedo recuperarme, pero ahora ya sé que voy a caminar de nuevo, y voy a poder moverme, amigo yo que vos me anotaría, sabes cuántos van a anotarse? Miles

_mike, ya has comido?

_ya están por traerla.

_entonces te dejamos, para que puedas comer

_ok, gracias por venir bella, y edward no creo que tengas que pensarlo mucho amigo, ella es la mejor

Salimos de la habitación y nos fuimos al ascensor para bajar al primer piso donde estaban más habitaciones y algunas salas de rehabilitación.

CHICAS, EL PRIMER CAP DE LA SEMANA, EL PROXIMO LO SUBO EL VIERNES A LA TARDE, PORQUE AHORA ME VOY UNOS DÍAS DE VACACIONES, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y NOS VEMOS A LA VUELTA.

BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	7. Chapter 7

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había visto en ese piso y eso que solo eran tres casos, y este centro era gigante lo que quería decir que habían muchos casos más como ellos o peores

_hay un caso como el tuyo—bella me saco de mis pensamientos y se quedo viendo al jardín que había un chico con una nena en sus piernas y él sentado en una silla de ruedas y una mujer los veía con amor y una sonrisa en su cara

_qué le paso?

_fue igual de valiente que vos, solo que no fue su hermana—el hombre miraba con una sonrisa enorme a la nena, se notaba lo mucho que la quería

_la salvo a ella no?

_si, todos creen que la nena es su hija porque le dice papá

_no lo es?

_no, él era un vecino nuevo en el barrio y estaba arreglando el jardín, cuando llego un auto más que rápido y se bajo en la casa de enfrente de su casa, la nena estaba jugando afuera y encima era chiquita por eso él se quedó fuera para cuidarla, y después el hombre del auto salió de la casa muy enojado y arranco al auto sin ver para atrás y él corrió a salvarla

_sin ser su hija

_a veces las cosas pasan por algo. Ese hombre que casi mata a la nena era su papá de verdad y no le importaba nada.

_ellos parecen una familia

_ahora lo son, la mujer fue a verlo todos los días al hospital después del accidente y no dejo de ir a verlo nunca, desde ese día están juntos, y él le dijo que cuando vuelva a caminar se van a casar y a la nena la va a adoptar

_tiene posibilidades?

_según tu papá si

_mi papá?

_ya escuchaste a mike, ya les dijo del nuevo método, ahora hay que hacer muchos exámenes

_pero si a él lo vas a operar que tuvo lo mismo que yo, entonces eso significa que yo también tengo que operarme?

_no lo sé, no conozco del todo a tu caso, no sé cuánto podes sentir o si de verdad podes sentir

_cuando me tocaste la espalda algo sentí

_a veces son los mismos reflejos por así decirlo, es el querer sentir

_yo no buscaba sentir nada bella, nos estábamos besando, algo que solo tengo que sentir con la boca

_ya sé ed, pero no conoces todo lo neurológico

_ya te dije que no quiero operarme

_y yo te dije que no voy a obligarte, hagamos los exámenes, veamos si podemos hacer terapias y no llegar a una operación, y si hay que llegar entonces te lo voy a decir y como vos no queres, entonces dejamos todo acá y nadie vuelve a decir nada

_está bien

_ok, entonces ahora volvamos a subir a mi consultorio oficina y te voy a hacer unos exámenes básicos de sensibilidad y después unos más profundos ok?

_ok—nos fuimos de nuevo al ascensor y ninguno decía nada, ella iba escribiendo algo en su agenda electrónica, y me miraba con una mirada de doctora y no la mirada de la mujer. Llegamos al piso y dejo que yo empujara la silla, antes de entrar a la oficina había un escritorio y estaba una chica que parece era su secretaria

_o señorita bella, que bueno la encuentro, creí que ya no venía

_qué paso angela?

_acaba de llamar el señor black, dice que mañana llega de Grecia, cuando llamo se estaba subiendo al avión

_hay qué bueno! Necesito que tengas todo listo para cuando llegue, no sé una recepción no tan grande, él y yo somos iguales, así que vos sabes

_ya me puse a organizarlo

_ok gracias angela, lo extraño tanto—se fue a la oficina y me hizo señas para que la siguiera, eso de que lo extrañaba me había puesto un poco celoso, que un poco bastante celoso? y eso que había dicho que quería que ella siguiera con su vida, pero ver que de verdad podía irse con otro era otra cosa.—edward

_qué?

_estas bien?

_si por?

_no sé, parece que te habías ido

_que vamos a hacer?—me miro con el ceño fruncido por el tono que había usado, pero estaba enojado conmigo mismo, seguro que ese tal black, puede caminar y darle lo que yo no

_primero te vas a acostar en esta camilla y después voy a empezar

_como si pudiese acostarme en esa camilla—negó con la cabeza y fue hasta donde estaba la camilla y con una palanca se puso a bajarla, me miro con la ceja alzada y empujo la silla, parece que la había hecho enojar mi estupidez

_bien ahora como sabes y ya lo has hecho te voy a sacar el pantalón y vamos a empezar

_soy hombre y me da vergüenza

_sé que les da vergüenza a todos, pero soy doctora no te voy a mirar más que con ojo clínico, ahora son un paciente más

_claro como ahora viene ese tal black, que si es un hombre

_pensa lo que quieras Edward, ya me cansa que piensen todo el tiempo que lo único que yo quiero es ir acostándome con el primero que encuentro, no soy una cualquiera sabías?

_no dije eso

_pero eso es lo que parece cada vez que me decís que vos no me podes dar eso, no busco sexo—se acercó a mí y empezó a tocarme no sé, no sentía nada, solo vi que dejo el pantalón en la silla y agarro diferentes cosas—vamos a empezar, yo no voy a decir nada, ni que parte estoy tocando ni con que te estoy tocando, si vos sentís algo por más mínimo que sea, levantas la mano o me decís, quiero que solo digas si de verdad sentís y si no es así, entonces está bien igual, a veces la sensibilidad puede tardar en volver—se puso a pasar cosas, pero yo no sentía nada más que vergüenza porque ella me estaba viendo en ropa interior, y ella estaba vestida, además seguro había estado con alguien y yo no. Vi el reloj de pared y ya había pasado como media hora y todavía no sentía nada

_bella no siento nada, creo que esto ya es estúpido

_primero yo digo cuando terminamos y segundo nada es estúpido, ahora vamos a darte vuelta

_peso mucho sabías?

_cállate—me agarro de la cintura, y no sé cómo hizo, pero la cosa es que termine dado vuelta con la cara en apoyada en la camilla, sentí un cosquilleo en la espalda y después ví que bella me estaba sacando la remera

_acabas de tocarme la espalda?

_si, por?

_sentí algo, un cosquilleo, de nuevo sentí algo bella

_seguro?

_que si mujer, sentí algo

_ok, ok no te me vuelvas loco, vamos a empezar de nuevo

_bella

_qué?

_estoy desnudo?

_jajaja, no tonto, estas en ropa interior, pero no estas desnudo

_es lo mismo

_no es lo mismo edward, cuando tengo que operar veo a hombres sin nada de ropa, y me da igual, son pacientes, para mí no hace diferencia que sea hombre o mujer

_para mi si

_shh sin charlas paciente cullen, estoy trabajando ahora—pasaron unos minutos y nada de nada, pero no entendía porque si, cuando me tocaba por más leve que fuese sentía un cosquilleo—bien mírame—levante la vista y se estaba riendo

_de que te reís?

_que estas apunto de dormirte

_muy graciosa

_he, no me trate así, que puedo ser mala, y sacarle la ropa

_te gustaría—se puso roja y se rio, pero negaba con la cabeza

_me estas desviando, te iba a decir que voy a usar un elemento que con los otros pacientes no uso, y solo lo hago porque sos vos

_no era que soy un paciente más?

_ok, entonces no lo hago, pero tampoco te ayudo a vestirte y traigo a todas las enfermeras para que te miren sin ropa

_sos mala bella

_mmm un poco si—los dos nos reímos—me vas a dejar o no?

_a vos si, a otros no

_ves a alguien más acá?

_no

_entonces quien te va a tocar?

_ Ya entendí—se puso a tocarme la espalda por los hombros y fue bajando, hubo un momento que ya no sentí más, pero después la vi quedarse a la altura de la cintura, y no sé qué empezó a hacer con las manos, pero se las frotaba juntas y después las apoyaba en la espalda de nuevo, hizo eso muchas veces y empecé a sentir algo—bella

_qué? tenes que ser paciente

_siento algo

_De verdad?

_Si, siento algo

_eso está bien, entonces seguimos?

_si por favor, sentir algo después de años, por más poco que sea es mucho para mí—volvió a empezar por los hombros y fue tocando la columna con los dedos, y pude sentir un leve cosquilleo en toda la columna sentí todo hasta que llego a esa parte donde termina la espalda

_ok, a esa parte ya no puedo llegar señor cullen, pero sintió algo?

_en toda la columna, y déjame decirte que tus dedos son muy suaves

_eso es un cumplido señor cullen? Te das cuenta edward?

_tendría que hacerlo?

_que sientas es algo muy importante, nos da mucha más esperanza, y posibilidades de no llegar a la operación. Ya terminamos con esto. Y ahora vamos a hacer tomografías y después vamos a la parte del gimnasio

_para?

_para empezar a fortalecer los músculos

_bella, vos crees que de verdad sirva?

_edward, vos ya viste los cuatro casos que te mostré, yo no puedo decirte que dentro de una semana vas a estar caminando, tampoco puedo decirte que no hay que llegar a una operación, estas cosas son complicadas y vos también lo sabes, yo no voy prometerte nada si no estoy segura. Esto lleva su tiempo, vos no queres llegar una operación, y lo entiendo, pero si no queres llegar entonces va a tardar mucho más tiempo

_lo sé

_estas dispuesto a pasar el tiempo que sea necesario o queres dejar ahora?

_tengo miedo a que no se pueda hacer nada

_siempre hay que pensar de forma positiva, y quiero que confíes en mí y si algo pasa ya sea bueno o malo yo te lo voy a decir

_ok, hagamos los estudios

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Carlisle me estaba llevando al centro de rehabilitación de bella, desde que me hice los estudios no pude volver a verla, sabía que había llegado ese tal black, y que ella estaba súper ocupada presentando el método, y eso podía saberlo porque salía en la televisión por más que ella no quisiera. Se decía que el primer paciente en operarse sería mike, y después ese hombre que no supe el nombre, pero que era tan buena persona que había salvado a una nena que no era su hija. Papá me decía que estaba como loca con los estudios de todos los pacientes que podían ser aptos para la operación.

_estas bien edward? Pareces en otro mundo

_solo estoy pensando papá

_esta última semana has estado muy pensativo

_solo pienso en que si esos estudios no salen como quiero

_y como queres

_no quiero operarme, no quiero terminar peor, sabes los resultados?

_no, bella no ha querido que los vea, dice que ahora soy el padre y quiere que te acompañe como padre y no como doctor

_hace mucho no la veo

_ya sabes las operaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina, a mike lo vamos a operar mañana, está muy nerviosa, es la primera operación y todos los medios van a estar viendo todo

_supongo que es eso

_edward, bella también te extraña y también quiere verte, pero cree que se los debe a todos sus pacientes, ella trabaja para ellos, y quiere que puedan volver a ser quienes fueron. Quiere devolverle la vida que no le pudo devolver a su mamá

_no me ha hablado mucho de su vida, de hecho desde la semana pasada no hablamos

_hoy vas a verla y podrías acompañarla, esta noche para que no esté tan nerviosa

_papá ya sabes que…

_edward me refiero que esta noche va a cenar con nosotros en casa, y la obligue a que se quede con nosotros, la pobre no deja de estar como loca, creo que no ha podido dormir estos días

_pobre—papá paro el auto y vi que habíamos llegado, salió a ayudarme y vi que sonreía a alguien, vi a donde miraba y bella estaba parada sonriéndonos, se acercó hasta donde estábamos y ayudo a carlisle

_hola ed

_hola bella, hace mucho que no nos vemos

_en realidad, creo que a los únicos que he visto son a los pacientes y doctores del centro, rose dice que si después de las operaciones de mañana no vuelvo a casa, entonces me viene a buscar de los pelos

_no has ido a tu casa?

_edward ya te dije está loca esta chica


	8. Chapter 8

Llegamos a la oficina de ella y nos hizo sentarnos bueno a papá, golpearon la puerta y bella dijo que pasaran, cuando se abrió la puerta apareció un hombre morocho de piel morena, con dientes blancos como la clara de un huevo, y lo que más me molestaba es que no dejaba de sonreírle a bella

_hola bellita, acá están los estudios

_ok gracias jake

_hola doctor cullen

_hola Jacob

_jake, te presento a edward cullen

_o edward, menos mal que te conozco bella no ha dejado de hablar de vos, creo que de lo único que habla es de operaciones y de edward, me parece que le ganas a las operaciones, y eso que es su tema estos días

_ok Jacob podes irte

_chau preciosa nos vemos, chau doctor, chau edward, y espero que hablemos ya quiero contarte todo lo que bellita habla de vos—bella lo miro mal y él se fue

_este hombre me va a volver loca. Estos son los estudios quieren que los lea yo o como ustedes quieran?

_es mejor que lo hagas vos bella

_ok—la vimos abrir el sobre y carlisle se paró detrás de mí y me apretó los hombros para darme fuerza. Bella vio las tres hojas de las tomografías y se puso a leer los resultados, pero era más que obvio que ya sabía que significaban, en su cara se podía reflejar que era algo que ella no quería. Le paso los resultados a carlisle y él se puso a ver también las tomografías—vamos a esperar a que tu papá termine de verlos y te cuento todo—asentí con la cabeza y después papá dejo las imágenes esas en la mesa y me volvió a apretar los hombros

_te escuchamos bella

_bien carlisle vos ya lo viste, ahora edward los estudios no salieron como queríamos

_lo sabía

_espera, no salieron como queríamos en el sentido de no llegar a la operación

_qué queres decir?

_en estas imágenes se puede ver, que si hacemos la operación entonces un gran porcentaje nos dice que todo puede salir bien y vos podrías…

_podría volver a caminar? Podría sentir frio en las piernas? Podría ser hombre?—bella puso los ojos en blanco y papá rio bajito por eso

_carlisle perdón que lo diga, pero tu hijo está loco, y en esa operación si la hacemos voy a hacer que esa parte de su cuerpo no funcione

_qué?—papá y ella rieron como locos y yo estaba por volverme loco—es un chiste no?

_en realidad no, creo que sería lo mejor hacer eso, podrías caminar, pero no ser hombre como decís

_por qué tanta maldad?

_por qué tanta estupidez diciendo que no sos hombre?

_edward mejor dejemos que siga con la charla

_ella sabe que no me voy a operar

_y llegamos a ese punto, yo te dije que no te iba a obligar y no lo voy a hacer, hasta acá llega mi parte edward, vos sos él que decide no yo, ni tu familia solo vos, las cosas están así, con la operación podrías volver a caminar y todo, pero sin ella no, no hay tratamientos tus músculos ya están muy debilitados.

_pero dijiste que como sentía ese cosquilleo podía ser que no tuviese que operarme

_edward yo te dije que nunca iba a decirte algo que no pudiese cumplir y de hecho lo hice, siempre te dije que nos daba esperanza y posibilidades, pero no sabía si eso era suficiente, yo más que nadie quería no operar, sé que vos no querías eso y quería poder darte eso, quería que con un tratamiento pudiésemos solucionar todo

_me hice ilusiones y fueron mentiras, me mentiste—ella bajo la cabeza y me dio pena, estaba siendo un idiota con ella

_edward ella nunca dijo que fuese posible no operar

_no hay problema carlisle entiendo lo que siente y piensa, intente ayudar y no pude, entiendo—golpearon la puerta y bella dijo que pasaran

_hermosa, mike nos necesita

_ok, vamos. Pueden quedarse acá en la oficina no hay problema

_bella espero que vayas igual a la casa

_creo que es mejor que me quede cuidando a los chicos, acompañándolos

_bella por favor, los chicos te extrañan

_creo que mejor mañana, porque voy a estar más tranquila más relajada, hoy día voy a estar muy loca pensando en todas las cosas de la operación

_está bien, pero mañana si o si, o nos enojamos mucho

_ok, mañana si o si.—bella salió rápido de la oficina y Jacob la abrazo por los hombros. Nos quedamos solos con papá y se quedó mirándome

_decilo papá sé que me equivoque en tratarla así

_y no podías pedirle perdón antes de que ella se fuera?

_me hice ilusiones

_ilusiones que podes cumplir edward

_no quiero confiar en algo que puede salir mal

_esperemos a mañana, mañana vamos a operar a dos personas una de ellas, esta cuadripléjico y el otro tiene algo muy parecido a vos, y encima él no siente ese cosquilleo que vos si sentís. Mañana podes venir a ver como es la operación

_podría?

_claro, muchos van a venir a ver como es, y más vos que sos un paciente que se la podría realizar

_no lo saben, a mike y al otro hombre le hicieron muchos estudios

_que a vos también te hicimos, bella los hizo así de profundos por la operación, pero además porque si podías sentir algo por poco que fuese entonces era una posibilidad, y los profundizo para no tener que operar, pero no podemos hacer nada

_cuánto porcentaje hay de que salga bien todo?

_95%

_y el otro 5%?

_como en todas las operaciones edward, puede ser la anestesia, o cualquier otra cosa, pero en si la operación para vos no es un riesgo.

Nos fuimos de la oficina de bella, y no la encontramos por ningún lado, hasta que papá se puso a hablar con lauren y yo vi al jardín y la vi con ese Jacob y ella estaba llorando y él le limpiaba las lágrimas, lagrimas que yo había provocado y otro las secaba. Carlisle dijo que nos fuésemos y era lo mejor, en todo el camino no deje de pensar en todas las cosas, ella hacía todo por mí, se preocupaba por mí y yo solo la hacía llorar, era una porquería.

Me pase lo que quedaba del día y de la noche casi sin dormir, y pensando en mi hermosa bella, y en esas lágrimas que yo había provocado en ella. A la mañana me prepare rápido y fui a desayunar con papá

_pensé que no ibas a ir

_quiero estar con ustedes hoy, sé que es algo muy importante

_es lindo que quieras estar con ella

_con los dos

_ok como digas, voy a terminar de prepararme y nos vamos—se fue y yo me quede desayunando tranquilo, o bueno pensando en cómo estaría bella de nerviosa en estos momentos—vamos?—lo mire a papá y se veía nervioso también aun que quisiera esconderlo

_vamos—nos fuimos al auto y cuando llegamos me llevo a los quirófanos del tercer piso, los que eran para cirugías más complejas y él se fue a preparar, yo me podía quedar como decirlo así en las salas vip de los quirófanos, yo podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba y los demás no, solo podían ver. Llegaron todos los médicos y trajeron a mike

_buen día mike, preparado?

_más que nunca bella, solo pienso en lo poco que falta

_lo sé mike, cada vez falta menos, acordate de todo lo que hemos hablado, no forzar los movimientos una vez que te hayas despertado por más que empieces a sentir algo, porque después puede que te duela y no queremos eso

_lo sé tengo que empezar de apoco, vamos a comprobar acá en quirófano si siento algo y después lo vamos a hacer cuando hayas terminado la otra operación y ya haya pasado unas horas

_bien, menos mal que eso quedo claro, todo es por precaución. Ahora te van a poner la máscara y vos tenes que inhalar y después vas a empezar a sentir sueño déjate llevar por ese sueño, y después nos vemos cuando ya esté todo listo

_ Y me hayas curado

_si mike, cuando ya estés listo para empezar el camino a ser de nuevo el mike que siempre fuiste.—le apretó el hombro y se corrió un poco para que le pusieran la anestesia, antes de los 5 minutos ya estaba dormido

_cuando quieras bella podemos empezar

_bien doctores, ya están todas las explicaciones dadas, necesito la mayor atención en todo, cualquier problema, tienen que estar atentos por favor

_ya bellita empecemos con esta obra de arte, y así revivís a mike—no me había dado cuenta que ese Jacob estaba en la sala con bella y no dejaba de sonreírle. Bella termino de acomodarse y con papá se acercaron y ella apretó un botón que dio vuelta la camilla y dejo a mike de espalda a ellos, la camilla era rara porque le faltaba casi toda la parte donde iba la espalada, y cuando se pusieron a trabajar me di cuenta porque. La camilla sostenía todo el cuerpo de mike, pero necesitaban que esa parte de camilla no estuviese para poder trabajar.

Bella agarro algo y le hizo un corte en la espalda justo en toda la columna. Bella le hizo señas a papá para que se acercara y le iba mostrando cosas y él la iba ayudando en no sé qué cosas, no podía ver casi nada desde acá, pero ver trabajar a bella era hermoso, ella se concentraba tanto en eso, nada podía distraerla. Siempre estaba mirando las pantallas de los signos vitales, miraba a los otros doctores para que estuviesen atentos, ella controlaba todo, pero siempre mirando que todo en la operación fuese bien. Después de dos horas justas bella se alejó de la camilla

_bien pueden cocer, ya no hay nada más que hacer—y eso qué quería decir? Mike estaba bien o no?

_bella te felicito fue una operación magnifica

_gracias carlisle, ahora hay que esperar que despierte

_vas a ver que todo va a salir bien

_obvio que va a salir bien, bellita es la mejor en esto, no por algo se pasó la vida entera entre libros de medicina

_y menos mal que me seguiste en ese hábito, o no sé qué hubieses hecho durante la carrera

_perdón doctora, no soy como usted

_tonto

_Jacob nos vas a acompañar esta noche en la cena?—papá estaba loco, invitar a ese tipo era el colmo

_no sé carlisle, la verdad estoy atrasado arreglando esos asuntos que vos ya sabes

_pero es una noche, conocerías a todos los chicos, y además podrías ayudarme a obligar a esta señorita que valla

_ella ya prometió que iba, y nunca dice algo que no valla a cumplir, o acaso has cambiado?

_no he cambiado Jacob, si digo que voy, es que voy.

_esa es mi bella hermosa—la volvió abrazar por los hombros y esto ya me estaba volviendo loco, estúpido perro

_doctora, ya está despertando

_ok veamos entonces—no sé en qué momento había sido, pero ya estaba dado vuelta como al principio lo que significa que ya tenía hasta los puntos, y todo. Mike empezó a reaccionar, y bella ya se había cambiado de guantes de nuevo, y solo estaba ella, papá y el perro ese—hola mike, cómo te sentís?

_mmm déjame pensar, parece que me hubiesen pisado miles de caballos, y que las piernas me pesan como 100 kilos cada una

_oscea que sentís peso en tus piernas?

_parece, eso quiere decir qué?

_quiere decir que aun que tus piernas no pesen 100 kilos cada una podes sentir mike, y eso significa que la operación fue todo un éxito

_cuándo voy a poder moverme de verdad?

_ya hablamos de eso mike, cuando termine la otra operación te voy a ir a revisar, pero es de apoco, si? No queremos que tengas dolores después, acordate que todo el cuerpo no se ha movido por mucho tiempo, entonces hay que dejar que se acostumbren al movimiento

_lo sé bella, pero te juro que es tanta emoción, hace meses sueño con este día, con volver a sentir mi cuerpo de nuevo, gracias bella, gracias de verdad, si vos no hubieses sacado este método, no podría ser yo de nuevo. No sé cómo agradecerte

_la única forma para agradecerme es que seas feliz

_gracias

_ok, mike ahora te van a llevar a la habitación y te van a atar ya sabes que es por precaución ok? Acordate que como vas a estar como loco queriendo moverte, lo que podes hacer es ir moviendo de apoco los dedos de las manos y de los pies, nada más

_si lo sé

_bien, entonces nos vemos en unas horas—se llevaron a mike, y bella salió de la sala, pero no pude ver donde iba, papá apareció por la otra puerta con una sonrisa en la cara

_te felicito papá

_gracias, pero en realidad todo el éxito es de bella, esa operación fue de lo mejor, creo que casi ni cicatriz le va a quedar

_de verdad puede moverse?

_ya escuchaste siente las piernas, y muy pesadas según dice. Cuando terminemos la otra operación vamos a ir a verlo y ahí vamos a ver, cuanto puede moverse. Ya escuchaste a bella, es mejor no forzar los movimientos, porque después puede doler de más, sabemos que lo que más quieren hacer es mover todo lo que no han podido mover en mucho tiempo, pero es mejor darle tiempo al cuerpo

_es increíble que él pueda moverse después de tiempo sin hacerlo, y con una operación que solo duró dos horas

_lo sé bella, es excelente haciendo estas cosas

_supongo que decís todo eso para que me opere

_no edward, como bella siempre dijo esa es tu decisión y ninguno va a obligarte

_sabes porque lo hago

_Sé porque lo haces y sé cómo trabaja bella, si yo no supiese que vas a estar bien, entonces nunca me hubiese metido en esto

_confías en ella?

_como en nadie edward, ella puede curarte, si te dejas claro

_doctor cullen su esposa en línea

_gracias ahora voy—la chica se fue y papá me apretó el hombro y se fue. Me quede unos minutos más pero después me fui a los jardines.

Mientras iba viendo todo, vi a bella sentada en uno de los asientos del jardín y me acerque a ella después de un día sin hablarnos

HOLA CHICAS , ACUERDENSE DE PASAR POR MIS HISTORIAS "TU LOCURA ME DEFRAUDO" "UN DOCTOR LINDO Y SEXY" (LAS QUE NO LA HAYAN LEÍDO)

Besos desde Argentina

BIBI


	9. Chapter 9

Llegue hasta donde estaba

_hola—me miro y solo me hizo una sonrisa—te felicito la operación salió más que bien

_gracias, fue un trabajo en equipo

_y volvemos a no hacerte cargo de los grandes logros

_supongo que así soy yo, no aceptar que hago algunas cosas bien

_haces muchas cosas bien bella

_puede ser, no sé

_perdón—me miro con una ceja alzada—por ayer, me comporte como un verdadero idiota, vos nunca me prometiste nada, solo fui yo, perdón, te hice sentir mal y vos quisiste ayudarme

_no sabes las ganas que tenía de darte otra noticia, pero a veces ni yo puedo hacer milagros

_lo que hiciste en esa sala de operaciones si lo fue

_no edward, solo fue un poco de estudio y ganas de ayudar, pero no soy una diosa que hace milagros, solo soy bella

_entonces sos nuestro ángel de la guarda—me hizo una sonrisa y era hermosa, como ella

_gracias

_te ves cansada

_creo que un poco, pero cuando me digan que es hora de operar puedo asegurarte que vuelven, solo que ahora ha bajado un poco la adrenalina

_no has dormido mucho no?

_la verdad no, he estado como loca pensando en todas estas cosas. Creo que me voy a ir un fin de semana a una casa alejada de la cuidad, a reponer las energías

_sería lo mejor para tu cuerpo, vos ayudas a los otros, pero te olvidas de vos

_sería bueno, pero me he acostumbrado a estar acompañada, siempre ha estado rose, o jake, pero nunca sola.

_y ahora ellos no quieren ir con vos?—solo le preguntaba porque no quería ni pensar en que ese perro pasara un fin de semana solo con ella y lejos de todos

_rose está muy ocupada con la universidad, y Jacob tiene que quedarse arreglando unos asuntos, y la verdad en este momento no es la compañía que estoy queriendo

_y qué compañía queres?—me miro sonriendo y negó con la cabeza, volvió a mirar hacia adelante y seguía sonriendo

_nunca he visto que una mujer diga lo que de verdad quiere, antes que el hombre, y supongo que ya he dicho muchas indirectas muy directas—se levantó para irse, pero le agarre el brazo

_supongo que tenes razón, pero a veces los hombres somos unos miedosos, y más si delante nuestro hay una mujer hermosa—rio mucho más y me contagio la sonrisa

_supongo que esos hombres no son miedosos son tontos—se agacho hasta mi altura y me agarro las manos—de verdad tengo que preguntarte yo edward cullen?

_creo que no es de caballero preguntarle a una mujer si quiere pasar el fin de semana juntos

_viéndolo de esa forma, no queda de dama sugerirle a un caballero que acepte pasar un fin de semana conmigo, perdón por ser atrevida—se iba a ir, pero la agarre más de las manos

_creo que en esta situación podemos hacer una excepción y le voy a preguntar señorita isabella si quiere pasar un fin de semana conmigo en su casa?

_me encantaría pasar un fin de semana con usted señor edward—los dos nos reímos y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla

_bella, tenemos que volver a operar—vi al que hablaba y era el perro ese

_ok, jake ahora voy—el perro se fue y nos quedamos solos de nuevo—nos vemos esta noche

_bella espera

_qué?

_por qué queres pasar un fin de semana conmigo si estas con él?

_jajá edward, él no es nada mío, no somos novios ni nada

_te trata…

_como un amigo, hace años nos conocemos. Es mejor que me valla, nos vemos—se fue corriendo y yo me quede en el mismo lugar que antes.

Paso no sé cuánto tiempo, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y decidí que mejor iba a ver cómo iba la otra operación, me quede viendo a bella trabajar de nuevo y el perro ese no dejaba de hacerle bromas y hasta papá se reía de las bromas que le hacía. Amigos si como no, lo iba a matar, sea como sea lo iba a matar, bella iba caminando por la sala y fue y le pego en la cabeza a Jacob y él se puso a sobarse y yo me reí, bella era así.

_ok, termino la segunda operación bellita! Sos una genia, este hombre ahora puede salvar a sus propios hijos

_Jacob idiota!

_qué? el hombre es un salvador y menos mal que hay como él y como edward, pero me vas a negar que quiere tener sus hijos?

_todos los hombres son unos idiotas

_seremos idiotas, pero bien que te gustamos y más uno que conocí ayer

_harías el favor de callarte?

_mmm bells te pone nerviosa?

_idiota

_negadora

_inmaduro

_terca

_comprometido

_nooooo, eso es un golpe demaciado bajo, eso no es de amiga

_Jajajajaj, aprende a no meterte conmigo

_me la voy a cobrar

_cuando quieras

_no te hagas la superada

_bella está despertando

_te salvo carlisle

_madura Jacob—bella se fue hasta la camilla, y Jacob se reía y yo también cuando quería era mala

_mmm

_hola sam, cómo te sentís?

_siento sueño, y un cosquilleo en las piernas y en los pies

_eso es bueno, queremos qué hagamos un intento para ver?

_si por favor

_ok, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, bien despacio—el hombre le tendió la mano a bella y ella se la apretó fuerte y le sonrio. Él se puso a ver sus piernas y yo acerque más la silla al vidrio para poder ver lo que estaba pasando, y el hombre empezó a mover los dedos del pie de apoco, y todos en la sala sonrieron y bella apretó más su mano y a él le cayeron unas lagrimas

_gracias bella

_sé feliz sam—a bella se le quebró la voz y papá la abrazo, y ella salió de la sala, la vi correr al lado contrario y desapareció de mi vista, estaba empezando a ir a buscarla y salía papá con Jacob

_hola edward, cómo andas?

_bien, voy a ver a bella papá

_hijo para ella es difícil esto, deberías…

_voy con ella, vengo más tarde

_creo que por eso se gustan, los dos son tercos—mire a Jacob y él solo sonrio, idiota. Me fui del lugar, y fui directamente a los jardines sabía que ella iba a estar ahí, cuando llegue y la vi estaba sentada y se tapaba la cara con las manos, me acerque hasta ella y cuando llegue hasta donde estaba, se tiro a mis brazos y no dejaba de llorar

_todo está bien bella, todo salió bien

_ojala hubiese podido salvar a mi mamá

_ella está orgullosa de vos bella, y acordate que ella ya no aguantaba más estar lejos de tu papá

_lo sé, pero lo que más la debilito fue verse de esa forma, y yo nunca hice nada para ayudarla

_si lo hiciste bella, vos dejaste toda tu vida de lado acá en estados unidos para irte a Grecia y allá te dedicaste a ella nada más y eras solo una nena

_solo estuve con ella

_y fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, ella no quería que la salvaras bella, solo quería que estuvieses con ella, vos misma lo dijiste sirvió para poder conocer de verdad a tu mamá. Eso es lo que vale

_me siento tan rara, ver que pueden volver a caminar, ver que todo lo que pasaron es pasado

_puede haber un caso que no puedas arreglarlo?

_si, puede ser siempre hay uno.

_después de ver esas dos operaciones, sigo teniendo miedo

_ya viste que todo salió bien

_ya sé, pero creo que siempre fue el miedo al después, antes de ver los resultados pensaba que todo podía ir mal, y ahora que todo va bien tengo miedo a lo que voy a sentir después, poder caminar de nuevo, sentir, es…

_todas las personas le tenemos miedo a algo edward, y es entendible

_a qué le tenes miedo?

_a no haber disfrutado de la vida

_lo haces?

_hasta hace poco no del todo ahora si

_qué cambio?

_vos—no pude evitarlo y una sonrisa más que tonta se plantó en mi cara y la atraje más a mí y la bese, pero sonó su celular—qué?...ok ahora voy

_todo bien?

_voy a ver a mike y después a sam para poder irnos

_supongo que a mi casa

_qué?—me miro con duda

_por la cena o ya te olvidaste?

_casi se me olvida, vamos—la volví a agarrar y le di otro beso

_ahora si podemos irnos

HOLA PEQUEÑAS, ACÁ SUBO OTRO CAP, EN TRES HORAS ME VOY DE VIAJE DE NUEVO, DONDE VOY SUPUESTAMENTE TENGO INTERNET, PERO IGUAL EN EL CAMINO LAS VOY A EXTRAÑAR

BESOS A TODAS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	10. Chapter 10

Después que bella término de revisar a sus pacientes, nos fuimos en dos autos, bella se fue con Jacob, algo que obviamente no me gusto para nada y yo me fui con papá

_qué pasa edward por qué tenes esa cara?

_por nada

_no será porque bella esta con Jacob?—lo mire y él se reía

_no sé de qué te reís

_entonces es por ella, pero tranquilo hijo, ellos no están juntos, son amigos nada más

_si, sí. Él no la mira de esa forma

_edward, si te cuento un secreto no decís que fui yo?

_no

_Jacob se va a casar

_qué?

_si, se va a casar, pero es tan tonto que no dice nada

_por?

_dice que los machos no se casan, porque después las mujeres dominan a los hombres, y él no quiere que lo dominen

_y entonces por qué se casa?

_porque se dejó dominar, jajá así es el amor

_supongo

_ya te dominaron a vos?—lo volví a mirar y se estaba riendo

_supongo

_espero que a la "bella" chica no le digas que este supuestamente enamorado—se reía porque los dos habíamos notado ese "bella chica"

_papá nunca deje que estas cosas me pasaran, con ella es distinto, pero no quiero esto para ella

_qué es esto edward?

_que viva con alguien invalido

_edward, además de invalido como vos te decís, sos una persona, una persona que tiene sentimientos, y que quiere, déjate querer, ella no ve eso, te ve a vos, o te olvidas que ella te conoció sin saber tu estado

_le mentí

_a ella eso no le importó, date una oportunidad. Dale a ella una oportunidad—me miro y sabía que también se refería a la operación. Mire por la ventana sin decir nada, y después de unos minutos en silencio, le hable

_y si no sale como todos quieren?

_es obvio que tengas ese miedo, pero no voy a dejar que te pase nada, bella no va a dejar que te pase nada, vamos a estar con vos

_tengo miedo, pero del después

_el después nadie lo sabe edward, nadie sabe el futuro, eso es la vida una sorpresa todo el tiempo, de qué vale saber el futuro? deja que te sorprenda

_y si no me gusta esa sorpresa que me depara el futuro?

_muchas veces el futuro no nos da buenas sorpresas, pero lo bueno es vivir las cosas buenas y malas, para saber disfrutar de las buenas. Vos ya viviste las cosas malas que te tenía el futuro, es hora de que lleguen las buenas no te parece?—me dio esa sonrisa tranquilizadora y me relaje un poco

_puedo pensarlo?

_pensarlo es mejor a decir NO todo el tiempo

_supongo

_bueno señor supongo, llegamos a la casa

_gracias papá

_son 10 dólares—los dos reímos, pero me acerque y le di un abrazo

_gracias por estar siempre

_te amo edward, pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar, porque más allá de todo lo que has sufrido vos, salvaste a alice, fuiste y siempre vas a ser el mejor hombre que conocí en mi vida, y eso que solo tenías 5 años—me separo un poco y me miro a los ojos—puede que vos odies esta situación, pero yo te envidio

_envidiarme?

_alice siempre te vas a amar más a vos que a mi sos su héroe

_papá

_es verdad

_vamos a la casa

_supongo que ya queres estar con la "bella dama"

_papá nada de esos comentarios enfrente de emmett

_supongo

_papá

_vamos hijo, la bella dama te está esperando para salir—me di vuelta a la venta y bella ya estaba ahí, se me formo una sonrisa y escuche la risa de papá. Él abrió la puerta del baúl para sacar la silla, y bella la fue a buscar, cuando llego hasta donde estaba me ayudo a salir

_peso sabías?

_sé manejar pesos sabías?

_aha—Jacob nos miraba y se reía—y a este que le pasa?

_un chiste privado

_y no me lo vas a contar?

_no

_mala

_aha, vamos me muero de hambre, voy a ver de nuevo a esme, me va a matar por no venir seguido

_los conoces hace mucho?

_si, solo vos nunca me viste

_y por qué?

_no sé, yo era amiga de alice y de emm, rose y yo estábamos hablando con emmett cuando paso lo que paso ese día

_vos eras la de pelo marrón?

_si era yo, y después pasó lo que paso con mis papás y me tuve que ir

_te hubiese conocido antes entonces?

_yo te conocía

_y te gustaba?

_mira llegamos—mamá salió a recibirnos y primero me abrazo a mí y después a bella

_bella, mírate cuanto has bajado de peso

_esme son muchas preocupaciones, pero ahora me voy a tomar unos días libres

_que bueno bella, es lo mejor necesitas de unos días libres

_bells!—emmett la abrazo y me dio un poco de celos, estoy loco ya sé

_hola emm

_bella menos mal que llegaste a la casa cullen estas muy flaca, vamos a comer mucho—Jacob se río y emmett lo miro raro—vos quién sos? No quiero escuchar la palabra novio o te rompo esa sonrisa

_emm, él es Jacob mi amigo de Grecia y está comprometido

_A ok, comprometido? Jajaja dominado

_gracias bella, ahora todos saben que soy un dominado

_Si leha se entera que pensas eso, te mata

_no le digas nada por favor—todos se rieron, menos yo. Papá se acercó a mi oído y me dijo

_no seas tan obvio edward, ya sabes él está comprometido

_me voy adentro tengo hambre

Nos fuimos todos a la mesa, y cuando llego la cena, todos se pusieron hablar de las operaciones y de cómo seguían los tratamientos, yo estaba en mi mundo, quería seguir tan seguro como antes con la respuesta a la operación, vi que bella ponía su mano en mi pierna y se quedaba viéndome, como preguntándome que pasa, negué con la cabeza y le sonreí para que viese que estaba bien

_bells, vas a ir al concierto de edward?

_concierto?—mire a emmett y quise matarlo, no le había dicho nada

_si, no te dijo? Son los conciertos de fin de año y él es uno de los encargados más importantes, toca el piano haciendo un solo, y después es el director de un número que él preparo, dicen que va a hacer perfecto que tiene muchas cosas, tenes que verlo es en el central park

_seguro voy a verlo, me encantaría ver en acción a edward, ya que él hoy me vio, me toca a mí, pero me pregunto por qué no me había dicho nada?

_porque no me acorde?

_aha, haceme acordar que yo te ponga anestesia después

Todos se quedaron mirándome con cara de sorpresa, eso de la anestesia les daba la idea de que me iba a operar

_te vas a operar hijo?

_eee

Mire a bella y no dejaba de reírse

HOLA PEQUEÑAS PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR, ESTUVE DE VIAJE UNOS CUANTOS DÍAS Y NO ANDABA MUY BIEN INTERNET.

LAS QUIERO, BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	11. Chapter 11

_te vas a operar?—alice también me miraba, y más ella porque era la que más quería que me operara para que pudiese volver a caminar

_no sé todavía, hay que pensarlo mucho, pero si llegase a pasar sería después del concierto

_por?

_porque si—la realidad era que si la operación salía mal, podía quedar peor que ahora, y jamás iba a poner hacer ese concierto, por lo menos sentado en una silla de rueda, podía hacerlo.

_muy linda respuesta

_no es fácil tomar la decisión

_ok, pasemos a otro tema. Si tenes ese concierto entonces no podes ir…-bella me miro y se veía triste, porque creía que no iba a poder ir con ella a su casa

_obvio que puedo, ya todo está hecho solo es cuestión de ensañar y eso se hace con más intensidad la última semana, y todavía faltan dos semanas y media, así que no hay problema

_y a dónde se van?

_hey, esa pregunta la hago yo. Bells dónde van?—todos nos reímos porque emmett se sentía un poco celoso del amigo de bella, y yo ni contar, no lo quiero cerca de bella

_a pasar unos días a mi casa, para poder relajarnos

_a buenooo, mira vos a mi hermanito, apenas la conoce y ya se van juntos

_emmett no digas tonteras

_por qué Eddy? Bella es hermosa y…

_y basta emmett

_hijo, deja de molestar a edward

_ok, principito—terminamos de cenar y todos pasaron a tomar un café en la sala, yo me disculpe y me fui al estudio a tocar algo de música. Cada cosa que decía esa canción era cierta, yo me había sentado en un lugar y había visto pasar la vida desde afuera, nunca la viví como debería, pero siempre tuve ese sueño de que un día iba a volver a ser ese edward que tendría que haber sido, si ese accidente no hubiese pasado, mi vida hubiese seguido su rumbo. Pero también estaba la pregunta cotidiana, yo ya me había acostumbrado a esta vida, había logrado ser un director de orquesta y eso lo iba a demostrar, lo profesional ya estaba listo, pero desde que llego bella a mi vida, todo cambio, empecé a querer cosas que nunca había querido tanto como ahora

.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ptvO5l-F9q0

Cuando bella hablo me asuste porque nunca la había escuchado entrar y menos tenerla tan cerca

_por qué no dejas de preguntar qué pasaría? Por qué no dejas de ver la vida desde el margen?

_por miedo?

_déjame acompañarte, déjame hacer que no sea solo un sueño y sea una realidad, déjame hacer que la vida no la veas pasar y la vivas

_y si no es lo que yo creo?

_edward no todo en la vida es lo que creemos o lo que queremos que sea, simplemente es, y si es, es por algo

_por algo estoy así?

_estas cosas nos enseñan a crecer, a ver la vida desde otro lado. Mira esto, si mis papás no hubiesen tenido ese accidente y mi mamá no hubiese quedado como quedo, yo jamás habría estudiado lo que estudie, y si yo no estudiaba lo que estudie no podría ayudarte, y posiblemente no volverías a caminar. Entonces yo en su momento llore y muchas veces sigo haciéndolo, eran mis papás, pero hizo que yo hoy día pueda ofrecerte esta oportunidad, te estoy ofreciendo lo que sé hacer para que vos puedas ser quien queres ser

_y si no soy quien yo quiero ser? Y si no soy quien vos queres que sea?

_edward, yo no quiero que seas de una forma, así como estas hoy en esta silla, para mi toda la vida vas a ser igual, no va a haber diferencia

_por qué?

_porque yo no me fije en tu cara, o en tu cuerpo, me fije en lo que sos como persona, podes ser la persona más hermosa del mundo y que todas baben por vos, o podes ser el más feo, pero si seguís siendo como hoy, entonces yo voy a seguir estando acá

_me lo prometes bella, me prometes que pase lo que pase vas a estar conmigo

_no te lo prometo. Quiero que lo veas vos, quiero que veas mi mano agarrando la tuya desde ahora, hasta siempre

_me voy a operar

_qué?

_quiero intentarlo, me voy a operar

_no quiero que te sientas presionado

_y no lo hago, estoy decidido, sé que voy a volver a caminar, sé que puedo hacerlo

_obvio que podes hacerlo—se acercó para besarme de apoco, cada vez podía sentir su aliento cerca del mío, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando de golpe toda la familia y Jacob se cayeron al piso del estudio, se quedaron viéndonos y todos le pegaron a emmett y a Jacob en la cabeza

_perdón ya nos vamos

_papá, yo quiero ver

_Emmett vamos, si no hubiesen estado peleando para ver quien veía más esto no hubiese pasado, ahora vamos y los dejan solos, nada de espiar

_mamá vos también estabas viendo

_no importa, nos vamos

_ufa mami quiero ver como el principito da su primer beso, o ya lo diste? Hay el principito ahora es un príncipe—bella no dejaba de reírse y yo estaba más que nervioso

_si emmett ya nos besamos y puedo asegurarte que besa mucho mejor que vos

_Eso no, te lo voy a demostrar ahora

_emmett cullen, vos no vas a besar a bella

_ok perdón

_vamos

_si rose como digas. Después me contas todo ex principito

Todos se fueron y nos quedamos solos de nuevo

_así que fui la primera en besarte?

_si

_que mala influencia soy para vos

_o muy buena—los dos nos reímos y le cambio la cara—qué paso?

_creo que con todo esto nos olvidamos en que estábamos nosotros dos

_puedo ayudarte a recordar si queres

_mmm me encantaría eso—los dos nos reímos de nuevo y nos fuimos acercando, pero escuchamos unas risas que no eran nuestras—emmett ándate ya de acá o juro que te saco todos los vídeos juegos

_nooo, bellita por favor

_emmett idiota, deja de delatarnos—bella se paró y los miro a todos

_gracias por hacer que no pueda besar a edward, pero ahora todos ustedes me van a conocer

_bells yo no hice nada

_vos cállate Jacob, que también estabas espiando

_es mentira o no emmett? A nosotros nos obligaron

_es verdad bella, ellos nos obligaron

_si como digan, nos vamos Jacob saluda a todos, y cuando vea a leha

_no con leha no por favor, hago lo que quieras, pero no le digas a ella

_hasta que ella llegue voy a pensar si quiero algo tuyo, tengo que pensarlo—escuchamos reír a emmett y bella lo miro, upps este no se salva—y vos cullen me vas a conocer

_qué me vas a hacer?

_sorpresa

_tus sorpresas no me gustan bella, sos mala

_eso te va a enseñar a no espiar

_ex-principito deci algo en mi defensa

_yo no puedo decir nada, si bella lo dice

_sos un dominado

_Decías algo emmett?

_no rose no dije nada

_mejor así

_edward, creo que lo mejor es que me valla, estoy cansada y

_y frustrada

_así vas a quedar vos cullen, de eso está seguro

_qué?—bella me miro y sonrio de una manera mala, pobre emmett

_nos vemos mañana?

_si, después de mis clases te paso a buscar y si queres vamos a la clínica

_ok

_hay que tiernos

_de verdad se van a quedar viendo como nos despedimos?

_tengo que cuidar a mi hermano bella, vos sos mala

Bella negó con la cabeza y rodo los ojos, empezamos a caminar a la salida de la casa con todos adelante nuestro. Cuando llegamos a la puerta Jacob se puso a saludar a todos y se subió al auto de bella, no me gustó nada y lo mire mal, algo que parece que le causo gracia porque se reía.

Bella se despidió de todos y cuando llego a donde estaba se agacho y ninguno sabía que hacer porque todos miraban, hasta que ella dijo

_a la mierda—y me dio un beso, se escucharon muchos suspiros y gritos de parte de los chicos, nos separamos riéndonos y bella un poco roja—no van a cambiar más, pero yo les voy a dar su merecido

_no seas muy mala

_solo como ellos lo fueron

_entonces los vas a matar

_un poco, nos vemos mañana

_es mucho tiempo

_lo mismo pienso

Se fue al auto y Jacob le dijo algo y se puso a reír, después ella le dijo algo y él no dijo nada más y parecía que le rogaba. Bella era mala y me encantaba, aunque lo mejor es que fuera mala con los demás y no conmigo


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana cuando ya estaba terminando las clases de piano, y me estaba llendo el profesor me llamo para que hablara con él

_me necesitaba?

_si edward, necesito que te saques unas fotos para el concierto, vos sos el director de uno de los conciertos

_no sé si es lo mejor

_pensalo y después me decís ok?

_ok, gracias igual

Me fui del lugar y era raro, oscea fotos cuando estaba en una silla de ruedas. Llegue donde estaba bella, y cuando me vio salir del edificio vino corriendo a abrasarme y darme un beso, me encanto ese recibimiento, pero no sabía de donde tanto

_hola hermosa

_hola caballero, me entere que te ofrecieron hacer unas fotos, cuándo las haces?

_cómo te enteraste?

_sos un director bastante conocido, y aunque no me gusta que las mujeres hablen de vos, por lo menos sé que vos solo estás conmigo

_obvio que solo estoy con vos

_bueno, cuándo son?

_bella no sé si las voy a hacer

_qué?—se agacho de frente y me vio a los ojos

_no sé si las voy a hacer

_ya te escuche edward no estoy sorda, pero no entiendo porque no las vas a hacer

_porque estoy en una silla de rueda, o no me ves?

_si te veo, veo a un hombre idiota que se cree que porque está en una silla de rueda no puede hacer nada, y sabes qué edward esos hombres no me gustan

_bella

_dejémoslo así, vas a ir a la clínica o te llevo a tu casa?

_bella hablemos

_tengo trabajo, qué vas a hacer?

_ir a la clínica

_ok, vamos entonces—me llevo hasta el auto y durante el camino no dijo nada de nada, estaba más que enojada, pero es verdad o no?

Cuando llegamos me llevo directamente a la parte de ejercitación

_voy a ir a ver a mike y a sam después veo a otros pacientes y vengo a verte

_bella tenemos que hablar

_si, cuando madures un poco y dejes de victimizarte por estar en una silla de ruedas

La vi irse toda enojada y pasaron más de dos horas y todavía no volvía, así que les dije a las chicas con las que estaba trabajando, que quería ir a ver a mi papá, pero en realidad era para ver a bella. Llegue hasta las oficinas principales y cuando fui a ver si bella estaba en su oficina la secretaria me dijo que estaba con mi papá en su despacho. Golpee la puerta y me dijeron que pasara

_hola hijo, ya hiciste la gimnasia?

_si—mire a bella, y no dejaba de ver a la ventana sin prestarme atención

_queres que te lleve a la casa? Puedo salir antes no hay problema no bella?

_no carlisle podes irte, yo voy a ir a ver pacientes para más operaciones, permiso—paso por al lado nuestro y ni me miro

_qué hiciste edward?

_yo?

_no soy tonto, y tuve que preguntarle a bella, no quería decirme, pero con charly eramos muy amigos y bella es como una hija

_es que no sé porque se puso tan mal por esas fotos

_no son las fotos edward, ella quiere que dejes de verte como alguien inútil, quiere que te veas como sos en realidad, cuando se conocieron y le metiste, por qué hacerlo?

_por…

_por vergüenza, eso es lo que no quiere ella, no quiere que sientas vergüenza de vos mismo, porque ella no se siente así, pero quiere que dejes de sufrir por eso, vos podes hacer muchas cosas que otros no pueden, ve tus logros y no tus fracasos

_te juro que antes no pensaba tanto en estas cosas, pero desde que bella apareció… quiero ser el hombre que ella merece

_deja que ella elija si vos sos ese hombre, no crees que ha tenido posibilidades antes? Pero nunca estuvo con nadie, y ahora si quiere estar con vos, te lo dije ayer date y dale una oportunidad, pero deja de lamentarte o la vas a perder

_está muy enojada?

_digamos que un poco triste, porque ve que te dejas vencer y…

_y le hago acordar a su mamá no? Su mamá se dejó ir para estar con charly

_puede ser

_soy un idiota

_sos humano que es distinto, pero podes arreglar las cosas, aprender de tus errores

_Queres que valla y le diga que me voy a sacar esas fotos?

_eso lo decidís vos hijo, no bella ni nadie, siempre sos vos el que tiene que decidir—saque el celular y llame a mi profesor

_hola

_hola soy edward

_a edward cómo estás?

_bien, decidi hacer las fotos cuándo se puede?

_mira hoy hay una sesión y mañana otra, cuándo podes?

_hoy?

_perfecto, es en una hora, acá te damos ropa y todo, así que no te hagas problema

_ok, entonces en una hora estoy allá, es en julliard no?

_si, yo te busco y te llevo a dónde vamos a hacer las fotos

_entonces nos vemos

_chau nos vemos

_las vas a hacer?

_supongo

_te mandamos a buenos colegios para que solo digas supongo

_jajaja, supongo que tenes razón

_anda a buscar a bella y decile

_nos vemos papá

_no vemos—salí de la oficina y fui a ver si la secretaria de bella sabía algo de ella y me dijo que estaba dentro, me dejo pasar y ella estaba viendo por la ventana hablando por celular

_rose ya te dije que estoy bien, es solo cansancio… no te miento hablamos en la casa si?...besos te quiero—corto la llamada y cuando me vio no dijo nada

_me podes acompañar?

_dónde?

_a julliard, tengo una sesión de fotos—levanto la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mesa y tenía una ceja alzada con una sonrisa en la cara—sé que a veces soy un idiota, pero fueron años de serlo, no podes querer que deje de serlo de un día a otro

_creo que no puedo pedirlo, vamos—agarro sus cosas y yo la mire—qué?

_no tenes trabajo?

_eso es lo bueno de ser la jefa, ahora vamos, no quiero que llegues tarde

_hubiese llegado antes y rose no te tendría que haber escuchado triste

_a es que sos tan importante

_no sé si tan importante, pero bien que te enojas

_aha, no me hagas enojar más porque te vas a julliard manejando vos

_yo no puedo manejar

_si, acaso no manejas la silla todo el día?

_no lo harías

_si me molestas si

_sos mala

_cuando quiero y cuando me molestan, lo que me hace acordar que le debo una a Jacob y a emmett

_qué pensas hacerles?

_no sé ya veré

_pobres

_nada de pobres son re molestos—nos fuimos hablando de cualquier cosa en el camino, esta chica cambia de humor en un segundo. Llegamos a julliard y estaba mi profesor con dos alumnas más, que eran las que iban a participar del concierto.

_hola edward

_profesor, le presento a bella mi novia—las chicas miraron a bella, y ella sonrio, era más que obvio que se estaba muriendo de los celos cuando las vio

_un gusto, pasamos? La cesión la vamos a hacer en diferentes partes

_ok

Bella iba viendo a las chicas que estaban más adelante que nosotros y yo me reía

_cullen no te rías o me las vas a pagar

_ok perdón no me río más

_más te vale

_bueno acá empezamos—el fotógrafo me puso en la silla especial que yo usaba para tocar el piano y me dijo que hiciera como que tocaba

..com/images/view;_

Entre cambio de lugar de foto vi que bella hablaba por celular media alterada, asique fui a preguntarle que le pasaba

_todo bien?

_mike se movió de más, y ahora le duele

_pero vos le dijiste que no tenía que hacerlo

_pero ya ves como no me hace caso, esas cosas llevan su tiempo, y no tiene ni 24 horas de hecha la operación

_bueno bells no te pongas mal

_es que no me gusta que pasen estas cosas

_vos se lo dijiste

_ya sé

_queres que lo vallamos a ver después?

_tu papá y Jacob me dijeron que me van a avisar si se pone mal, pero solo era dolor

_ok, entonces esperemos a que no se nada más

_te llaman

_me das un beso?

_me lo pedís?

_capaz que te enoja

_si como que digas que somos novios

_no te iba a presentar como una amiga porque no lo sos

_aha y si soy tu novia?

_es algo raro

_que alegría me da escuchar eso—los dos nos reímos y después se agacho y me dio un tremendo beso—ahora anda que te esperan

./imgres?

GRACIAS POR DECIRME QUE HABÍA SUBIDO EL MISMOS CAP, LO QUE PASO FUE QUE NO SE GUARDO ESTE CAP Y SUBÍ EL MISMO, PERDÓN

BESOS A TODAS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	13. Chapter 13

Terminamos de hacer las fotos y bella estaba un poco celosa, o más que antes porque había tenido que hacer fotos con mujeres, me acerque a ella y la bese

_celosa

_mejor no digas nada cullen

_ok, pero si me das un beso

_todos los que quieras—se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura y me beso más que tierno

_Creí que me ibas a dar uno para marcar bien tu territorio

_y lo hice solo que no tengo que devorarte la boca, para que todas se den cuenta que sos mio

_así que ¿ahora soy tuyo?

_no sé—vinieron mis compañeras, y a bella le cambio la cara

_edward, vamos a ir a cenar con los chicos del concierto queres ir?

_estoy con bella

_ella iría obvio—mire a bella, y sonrio un poco

_claro no tengo problema, dónde es?

_al restaurant que queda a dos cuadras, ya tenemos reservas, solo digan que son de julliard y pueden pasar

_ok, busco las cosas y vamos—bella se quedo mirando a donde iba y la llamaron por teléfono. Cuando llegue a su lado no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando

_no voy a permitir que sea una renne más, fíjate que hacen pero tiene que operarse…Jacob no me importa nada, hace lo que te digo, no puedo dejar que otra persona más se muera mientras este en mis manos salvarla… hace todo para que se opere!—corto la llamada, se dio vuelta y ahí se dio cuenta que estaba yo—nos vamos?

_estas bien?

_seguro escuchaste

_no todo, queres que dejemos la cena para otro día y hablamos?

_podemos hablar de mis inseguridades cuando estemos en mi casa

_vamos a ir a tu casa?

_cuando nos vallamos vos y yo solos, no te voy a llevar donde vivo con rose—los dos nos reímos y fuimos hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta llegar al restaurant. Cuando llegamos ya estaban mis compañeros, y muchos se quedaron mirando a bella, ahora fue mi turno para ponerme celoso

_hola soy james

_isabella—le dio la mano y él se la llevo a la boca para darle un beso, se notaba que estaba nerviosa y no le gustaba nada james

_un gusto isabella. Cullen muy buen ojo para tus amigas, es hermosa podríamos quedar un día para ir a tomar algo y bailar no te parece hermosa?

_te agradezco, pero no tengo tiempo, trabajo y estudio mucho y el tiempo que me queda lo ocupo para pasarlo con mi novio—todos en la mesa se quedaron callados, mis dos compañeras principales sabían del supuesto noviazgo, pero los demás no, y la realidad era que no lo eramos

_así que novios he? Te lo tenías guardado cullen

_la verdad es que no lo saben muchos

_obvio, digo no todos aceptan que estés de novia con alguien como…-dejo la frase en el aire, pero yo sabía lo que quería decir, alguien que no podía darle nada de verdad

_alguien como quien james? Un reconocido director de julliard, o alguien como vos que solo se ocupa de?

_de los platillos, james solo toca los platillos

_gracias, kate por decirme.—volvió a mirar a james y tenía una mirada rara—definitivamente una mujer prefiere mil veces al que dirige a todos y no al que toca los platillos, perdón pero rechazo tu oferta, un hombre de verdad me espera en las noches—se escucharon los gritos de aliento para bella y ella se acercó y me dio un tremendo beso—cambia esa cara cullen, sabes que prefiero al director y no los otros

_bella

_si kate?

_puede que vos también seas alguien importante no? Creo que te he visto en los noticieros o te tengo de algún lugar

_mis papás eran personas conocidas seguro de ahí. soy una swan

_bella—la mire con cara de reproche y termine de contar lo que ella no—ella es una reconocida doctora que tiene un centro de rehabilitación para personas con dificultades motrices y se encarga de problemas graves y los opera

_accidentes como el tuyo puede tratarlos?

_si, he visto como ha operado a dos personas ya, y las operaciones han sido un éxito apenas salen de la anestesia ya sienten los músculos. Además de todo estudia en Harvard y es parte del grupo de investigadores de Harvard solo que estudia y se encarga de las cosas a distancia, por lo mismo que estaba terminando de crear este método para los problemas graves de motricidad

_y por qué no te operas cullen?

_porque la recuperación lleva su tiempo, como todo en una operación, pero a esta se le suma que no has movido algunos músculos por años

_Así qué bella sos una genia de la medicina?

_no genia, solo soy muy metida

_pero solo tenes pocos años para ya ser doctora y todo eso

_hace años estudio medicina, desde que me fui a Grecia—bajo la mirada recordando a renne, y a este nuevo paciente que ella no quería que se convirtiera en otro como ella

_y qué te llevo a estudiar medicina en Grecia?

_mis papás tuvieron un accidente en el mar, y mi papá murió, pero mi mamá no, estuvo un año cuadripléjica, y yo trababa de ayudarla en todo, pero las personas no aceptan vivir de esa forma por mucho tiempo, por lo que al año decidió irse con mi papá, y bueno yo durante ese año fui viendo los tratamientos que trataban con ella, o leyendo cosas para saber, y así fue como ahora ya sé mucho

_perdón no sabía todo eso

_no hay problema, eso fue hace muchos años, y siempre las cosas pasan por algo—me miro a mi y yo le apreté la mano

_así que se juntaron un genio de la medicina y un genio de la música?

_no soy una genia de la medicina, solo soy metida

_bella nunca quiere reconocerlo, pero tendrían que ver las cosas que hace, al lado de ella nosotros no hacemos nada

_eso es mentira, yo no sé ni leer música, para mí es un logro tocar una tecla en el piano

_edward tendrías que enseñarle algo

_seguro que algo aprende con las buenas manos que tiene—todos se quedaron mirando y bella se puso colorada, entendí tarde lo de las manos. A bella le sonó el celular y cuando vio la pantalla se puso mal y se disculpo con nosotros y fue a hablar

_todo bien con ella? Parecía que se puso mal con la llamada

_esta en la época que hace muchas operaciones, y las recuperaciones no son como ella quiere, porque los pacientes se ponen como locos para volver a caminar y eso no hace bien a la recuperación porque todo esta blando por así decirlo

_pobre, ella hace un buen trabajo y ellos no pueden esperar unos días

_créeme que si estuvieses en sus lugares no podrías esperar para sentir de nuevo

_perdón, a veces olvido que

_no hay problema kate de verdad, ya he asumido estas cosas, y si me voy a operar es por mi familia

_tendrías que hacerlo por vos no por ellos—todos vimos a la persona que decía y bella tenía los ojos llorosos—tengo que arreglar unas cosas, te llevo a tu casa?

_todo bien?

_todavía no sé, perdón chicos que me valla así, pero problemas son problemas, nos vemos otro día.—agarro sus cosas y se iba a ir

_bella—movió la cabeza como aclarando las ideas y me miro—me voy a mi casa, pero vos anda tranquila

_no, vamos que te llevo

_no—mire a los chicos y los salude, después nos fuimos a buscar el auto y yo llame a un taxi

_edward te voy a llevar yo

_tenes cosas que hacer. Cuando todo este bien llámame

_no sé a que hora voy a terminar en la clínica

_no importa me llamas ok?

_si. Nos vemos mañana?

_preparo las maletas?

_más que nunca. Vamos a ir de compras mañana

_compras?

_aha, vos déjame a mi—llego el taxi y me dio un beso en la boca y se fue a su auto, la verdad no quería preguntar nada para que no se sintiese mal

HEY CHICAS PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, ANDABA MEDIO MAL DE SALUD, PERDÓN.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando llegue a casa mamá me ayudo a bajar del taxi y nos fuimos dentro de la casa

_no te sorprende verme en taxi?

_tu papá también se fue hace un poco supuse que bella también iba a tener que ir

_tan grave es?

_hay un tal marco por lo que escuche que no quiere operarse, porque cree que él mato a su novia en un accidente que tuvieron y se esta dejando morir

_no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría estar con ella mamá. Ser un buen novio para ella

_edward vos ya sos un buen novio para ella y para cualquiera, pero me alegro que bella se haya cruzado en tu camino, es una excelente mujer y te hace feliz

_bella quiere que nos vayamos a su casa, tienen una casa no muy lejos de acá, pero la usa para descansar

_vas a ir?

_quiero ir, pero…

_pero no estas seguro, porque no te sentís hombre

_edward, yo no puedo obligarte a que te veas de una cierta forma amor. Yo te considero hombre y bella también. Para nosotras ser hombre significo hacer lo que vos hiciste por alice, no muchos lo hacen y a vos no te importo nada, no pensaste solo te dejaste llevar salvando a tu hermana.

_y lo haría de nuevo

_vez? Quedarías de nuevo en una silla de rueda por salvar a alice, eso es lo que importa, que con los años vos seguís siendo el mismo hombre de 5 años que salvo a su hermana, porque eso fuiste un hombre que actuó por amor. Y bella en este momento necesita que actúes con amor, se ese hombre que sé que sos y amala de una forma diferente, esta con ella, acompáñala y no le sueltes la mano, para ella todo esto es difícil, para vos también obvio, pero para ella esta la presión de que si vos te queres operar, ella tiene que hacer todo para que vos cumplas tus sueños y expectativas y no solo eso, su vida la ha dedicado a estos tratamientos, a ayudar a personas, y necesita que alguien la ayude a ella ahora

_ella me necesita

_te necesita edward, pero no en un acto sexual, ella te necesita desde el amor, dale esa seguridad que necesita. Si te pidió que te fueses con ella de viaje no es porque quiere algo más con vos, ella te necesita ahí con ella. Te necesita esa es la palabra exacta

_gracias mamá por esta charla, a veces soy un idiota

_todos lo somos edward, ahora vamos a descansar

_bella me tiene que llamar

_podes hablar con ella desde tu habitación. Vamos

Me ayudo a acostarme y me arropa como cuando yo era un nene, me dio un beso en la frente diciéndome que me amaba y se fue. A los 20 minutos más o menos llamo bella

_hola amor

_hola ed—se notaba que estaba sonriendo

_esta todo bien no?

_me gusta que me llames amor

_entonces ya lo sé para llamarte siempre así, cómo esta todo por la clínica?

_pudimos arreglar todo, y dijo que quiere operarse ahora o no se opera

_bella, pero vos tenes que descansar amor

_prefiero descansar después, ahora él necesita que lo operemos, necesita aferrarse a eso

_entiendo, queres que valla a la clínica para estar con vos?

_no gracias, descansa y mañana nos vemos si?

_esta bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas no importa la hora si?

_ok, te aviso, pero no va a pasar nada malo

_sabes que estoy con vos no? Bella no lo digo por decir estoy con vos

_gracias, hablamos mañana si?—se notaba que estaba por llorar, mamá tenia razón bella me necesitaba y mucho

_Te quiero bells—corto la llamada y yo me quede pensando, no me molesto que no me respondiera ese te quiero, porque yo no lo hacía para eso, solo quería que supiera que estaba con ella.

A la mañana me levante y después de casi dos horas baje para tomar el desayuno, que diferente sería si me operara y pudiese caminar, no me tardaría casi dos horas para prepararme cada mañana

_hola mi amor, cómo amaneciste?

_bien, hoy tengo un trabajo importante que hacer en clases, pero después de eso nada, porque ya hemos rendido los exámenes

_me alegro mi amor, además necesitas esas vacaciones con bella

_hola familia

_hola amor

_hola emmett

_vamos campeón hoy te llevo yo a la facultad

_acaso queres ver a rose?

_puede ser

_pesado que sos. Nos vemos más tarde má

_ok, se cuidan si?

_si mami—emm le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla y se fue a sacar el auto

_chau mamá

_chau hermoso.

_má papá ya llego no?

_si amor, llego tarde, pero llego. Me aviso que tenía que quedarse operando y después venía

_les fue bien?

_más que bien, por lo que me dijo

_que bueno, bella va a estar feliz entonces. Ahora mismo la voy a llamar, nos vemos ma

_chau—me acompaño hasta la entrada para que emmett me ayudara a subirme y nos fuimos

_e emmett pensas que es muy temprano para llamar a bella?

_ayer no tubo una operación con papá?

_si, por eso no sé si llamarla

_papá ya se estaba levantando, dijo que igual iba a ir a la clínica más tarde, pero iba a ir

_entonces la llamo

_y después me decís a mí pesado

_shh calladito sos más lindo

_ya lo sabía—negué con la cabeza y llame a bella

_hola—su voz se escuchaba somnolienta

_te desperté?

_si y menos mal, tenía que levantarme hace media hora

_pero estas cansada, quédate en tu casa y descansa

_tengo que dejar todo listo para mis vacaciones ed, no puedo faltar

_pero te hace mal

_paso por vos para almorzar y vamos de compras?

_no, vamos a almorzar y después vas a dormir

_edward

_bella, de verdad te estoy hablando tenes que descansar

_ok, solo comemos y después duermo

_así me gusta. Y te felicito me entere que les fue bien

_gracias, y si fue un trabajo en equipo, estamos todos más que contentos

_Jacob también estuvo ahí?—mire a emmett y solo se reía

_si

_a ok, voy llegando a la universidad te veo más tarde

_edward, no seas celoso es solo un amigo que esta comprometido

_aha, nos vemos

_edward

_chau bella nos vemos—corte la llamada y lo deje tirado

_guarda idiota en un espacio demaciado chico

_qué?

_edward es su amigo nada más

_no me importa, él la conoce desde hace años

_hombre idiota como vos no hay, espero que bella no se enoje mucho—llegamos a julliard y me ayudo a bajar—rose!—la alzo y le dio un beso en los labios que creo que se la iba a comer

_hola emm, hola ed

_hola rose, me voy o se me hace tarde nos vemos

_nos vemos, a bella me llamo y dijo "edward sos un idiota de primera, pero no importa porque me las voy a cobrar"

_cómo se las cobra?

_puede llegar a ser mala de eso podes estar seguro

_gracias, ya estoy mejor. Nos vemos

_nos vemos, y hermanito, mamá dijo que te cuidaras así que tene cuidado con bells

La mañana pasó más que rápido y pude terminar el trabajo de composición con tiempo, menos mal no tenía ganas de llevarme más trabajos que los necesarios. Apenas salí de la universidad me puse a ver a todos lados para ver si veía a bella, pero nada. Hasta que sentí que empujaban mi silla por atrás y me llevaban hasta un auto

_sé que soy idiota y él es solo tu amigo, perdón por portarme así

_menos mal que te das cuenta, y si sos idiota

_dónde vamos?

_voy a comprar comida chatarra de camino a casa no te molesta no?

_para nada

_que bien, porque no tenía ganas de cocinar—me ayudo a subirme al auto y me dio un beso tierno—hola

_hola—los dos reímos y ella se fue a subir de su lado

_cómo estuvo tu mañana?

_bien unos trabajos y nada más. La tuya?

_tuve una operación más y otras intervenciones que por suerte no hubo que operar, solo implementamos otros métodos y listo

_que bueno, lo decís tan fácil, yo creo que agarro una pinza de las que vos usas y me quedo en blanco

_y yo si me siento a tocar la guitarra o el piano, no sé como se toca nada

_ya te voy a enseñar un día

_en la casa donde vamos hay un piano, a mi mamá le gustaba tocar para mí, no era muy buena que digamos, pero era algo que hacíamos todas las noches que ellos estaban en casa.

_si?

_si, antes de irnos a acostar íbamos con papá y nos sentábamos en el banquillo con ella, te digo no era Mozart, pero para papá y para mí era la mejor pianista del mundo

_debe haber sido lindo

_era hermoso, son momentos que nunca voy a olvidar

_no tenes porque hacerlo amor, fuiste feliz con ellos, no tuviste mucho tiempo, pero el que tuvieron fueron felices los tres

_si fuimos felices

_Eso es lo bueno amor, fuiste feliz con ellos y ahora vas a ser feliz conmigo

_voy a ser feliz con vos?

_si, si vos queres obvio

_eso quiero, ser feliz con vos

_entonces—justo paramos por un lugar de comida rápida que hacías el pedido por ventanilla—bella

_si?

_queres ser mi novia?—me miro con una sonrisa enorme y más que hermosa

_aun que nos conozcamos desde muy pocos días, te digo que si, si quiero ser tu novia edward—los sonreímos y nos acercamos para darnos un beso

Nos dieron nuestra comida y nos fuimos a su departamento, era grande y lujoso

. /i1,s:114

_no me dijiste que acá también había un piano—levanto los hombros y fue a dejar la comida a la cocina supongo. Me quede viendo el departamento y era hermoso

_vamos a comer?

_aha—la seguí y llegamos a una hermosa cocina

. /imgrsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0

_mañana vamos de compras?

_si no estas muy cansada si

_no voy a estar cansada, hoy tampoco lo estoy

_por eso te quedaste dormida no?

_no me lo vas a dejar pasar no?

_no, porque no queres reconocer que estas cansada

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a ver una película, mientras ella la iba poniendo yo me senté en el sillón y deje de lado la silla de rueda, quería estar con ella como si fuese un novio normal. Ella en vez de sentarse comúnmente se acostó en el sillón y puso su cabeza en mis piernas. Me gusto mucho eso y mientras íbamos viendo la película yo le iba acariciando el pelo. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que la había relajado y se quedo dormida en mis piernas, bella era hermosa y lo más raro es que me quería


	15. Chapter 15

Me pase el resto de la tarde viendo dormir a bella, y componiendo en mi cabeza, tenía el piano cerca mio, pero no quería despertarla, se veía hermosa durmiendo, tan angelical, tan bella. Cerca de las 8 de la tarde llegaron rose y emmett, que se sorprendieron cuando nos vieron con todas las luces apagadas, pero después se dieron cuenta de que bella estaba durmiendo

_pobre, anoche llego súper tarde y hoy fue a trabajar igual, de verdad que le hace falta unas buenas vacaciones

_tranquila rose, edward le va a dar unas buenas vacaciones

_emmett no empeces por favor

_ed, no te pongas en ogro, es simplemente un chiste—bella empezó a moverse y se veía más que tierna, así de dormida

_mmm

_hola hermosa—vi como emmett y rose se iban dejándonos solos

_hola, qué hora es?

_la hora de cenar

_de verdad? No he cocinado nada

_llamamos para pedir algo, no te preocupes—le di un beso y se quedo quieta—acaso cada vez que te de un beso no vas a decir nada?

_todavía estoy sorprendida solo es eso

_la primera que empezó besándome fuiste vos

_ya sé, pero igual

_acostúmbrate entonces hermosa—me acerque de nuevo a ella y la bese, empecé a besarla lento y tierno, pero después empecé a besarla más profundo. Bella se acomodó y de apoco fue quedando arriba mio, a mí ya se me había olvidado que no estábamos solos hasta que escuchamos como carraspeaban

_perdón que molestemos, pero ya pedimos unas pizzas—cuando bella se dio cuenta que nos habían visto se quedo blanca y después de unos segundos se puso roja, y después se fue corriendo a su habitación

_voy a verla

_rose por favor déjame ir a mí

_ok—quisieron ayudarme a pasarme a la silla de nuevo, pero los pare. Nunca me había gustado que me ayudaran y menos ahora. Una vez que estuve listo fui hasta la habitación de bella. Golpee la puerta y no contestaban—bells soy yo, puedo pasar?

_si—se escucho despacito, pero igual había aceptado que pasara

_hola hermosa, qué paso?

_emmett y rose nos vieron, van a pensar cualquier cosa—llegue hasta donde estaba y le agarre las manos

_amor, lo que ellos piensen no importa

_edward van a pensar que yo…

_sé lo que estas pensando bella, los dos nos dejamos llevar y si a mi no me molesta, no tenes que pensar en ellos

_pero vos, vas a pensar que yo solo te quiero para eso y

_shh—le tape la boca con un dedo y ella hizo un puchero—no importa bella, quiero que nos dejemos llevar

_qué?

_cuando nos besemos como hoy, no importa nada, no pensemos, lleguemos hasta donde tengamos que llegar si?

_no te entiendo—me acerque más y quedamos a nada de rosar nuestros labios

_bella, yo no sé si puedo ser un hombre, porque nunca antes sentí deseos de una mujer

_pero eso es algo que viene solo

_yo me cerré por completo a eso, y he leído que si no pensas en eso o no queres saber nada de eso… bueno no importa la cosa es que no quiero que vos te reprimas por mi. Vamos a tratar de ser una pareja normal

_ed yo

_shh, lo que paso en el sillón si tiene que pasar de nuevo va a pasar, a mí no me enoja eso

_pero

_isabella, no se habla más. No quiero que te sientas mal por nada, ahora vamos que ya va a llegar la cena

_sos hermoso

_me parece que el sueño te hace mal, vamos

_lo digo de verdad

La ayude a salir de la cama y cuando pensé que se iba ir se agacho para besarme, de nuevo empezó lento, pero yo lo quería seguir, así que la acerque más a mi, provocando que se callera en mis piernas. La agarre de la cintura y ella se acomodó mejor, de apoco los dos empezamos a mover nuestras manos en el cuerpo del otro, mientras el beso iba subiendo de intensidad. Algo empezó a crecer en mí, algo que nunca había sentido antes y yo sabía que era, por más que nunca lo hubiese sentido antes sabía que era, estaba deseando a bella, quería estar con ella. Subí más mi mano por su pansa y después más arriba hasta llegar a sus pechos, escuche como gimió y eso hizo que sintiera algo, pero no sentimientos, estaba sintiendo mi amigo se estaba levantando en toda su gloria

_bella

_Edward, lo sentiste?

_esto puede pasar? Bella, yo de verdad puedo?

_yo… edward—se tapo la cara sin saber que hacer

_tranquila bells, tranquila

_es que, si podes o no sé, ya sabes que es un caso raro, pero si hay casos que si pueden

_me estas diciendo que puedo…

_creo que si, ed por favor

_ya sé no me voy a apurar, pero amor puede ser que si sea un hombre de verdad para vos—su cara cambio y se levanto enojada para irse—espera bella. Soy un idiota, espera

_Sabes lo que pienso

_si lo sé, pero fue inevitable, te juro que anoche entendí que vos no me queres por esto, me queres por mí, pero entendeme creí que nunca iba a sentir esto y lo sentí. Entonces yo…

_perdóname vos ed, pero quiero que entiendas que yo estoy con vos porque…

_no hace falta que lo digas bella, los dos sabemos lo que sentimos por el otro. Quiero que nos vayamos bella

_si mañana en la noche

_no bella, vamos ahora

_vos tenes clases mañana

_le puedo dejar los trabajos a rose, pero vamosno bella, quiero irme con vos.

_por qué tantas ganas de irte tan rápido?

_solo quiero estar con vos—golpearon la puerta y escuchamos a rose

_chicos llego la pizza

_ok rose ahora vamos—agarre la mano de bella y solo le sonreí

_apenas terminemos la cena nos vamos—le di un beso en la mano y nos fuimos a cenar con los chicos

_rose mañana no voy a ir a clases, si yo te dejo algo con emmett vos se lo podrías dar un profesor

_si ed no hay problema

_hermanito por qué no vas a ir a clases? Vos nunca has faltado

_ya sé, tengo cosas que hacer por eso

Los dos me miraron mal, pero no dijeron nada más. Con bella, quedamos en que yo me iba con emmett a casa a buscar ropa, y ella también acomodaba todas las cosas de ella, y después me pasaba a buscar por casa

En el camino emmett iba callado, pero se notaba que quería decirme algo

_ya emmett deci lo que tengas que decir

_las cosas con bella van bien no?

_si, por?

_se los veía…bien

_emmett no vallas a molestar a bella con eso ok?

_no pensaba hacerlo, pero… fue raro

_fue raro que ella y yo estuviésemos como una pareja normal?

_no digo eso edward no seas idiota

_entonces?

_no sé, vos nunca te permitiste esas muestras de amor y pasión y…

_lo sé—baje la vista como si la tapicería del auto fuera lo más interesante del mundo

_hey ed, queres que hablemos?

_de qué?

_no sé, siempre he sido un idiota, pero yo soy tu hermano y estoy acá para lo que necesites

_en realidad te necesito

_decime, lo que sea

_siento cosas por bella, pero creo que es demaciado rápido, vos que pensas?

_bella es una persona maravillosa, y vos también, los dos se merecen. No te prives de sentir algo por ella ed, por más que el mundo piense que es demaciado rápido

_emm

_si?

_cómo…cómo sabes si estas listo para estar con una mujer?—me miro abriendo los ojos

_ed… vos

_no sé, no sé, vos nos viste y que si hay una oportunidad de que pueda?

_crees que podes?

_no sé

_bueno, muchos hombres piensan que solo es sexo, un acto puramente físico, pero lo que yo tengo con rose es algo que va mucho más allá de eso. Queres que ella sienta más que solo disfrute o placer, queres que ella se dé cuenta que con cada roce, con cada beso y con cada mirada, vos la amas cada vez más

_vos con rose haces el amor no?

_si ed, con rose no tenemos sexo hacemos el amor

_y es lindo?

_es lo mejor que hay en la vida, pero hay muchas formas de hacerle el amor a una persona

_cómo?

_no sé, con caricias, con palabras, miradas y besos. Es todo un acto que termina donde ya sabes, pero para hacerle el amor a una mujer necesitas hacerle sentir que ella no es solo algo para obtener tu placer, tenes que hacerle ver que darías tu vida por ella

_mmm

_es como lo que vos hiciste con alice, le demostraste que darías tu vida por ella porque la amas

_obviamente no le haría el amor a alice

_idiota sabes a que me refiero, yo soy el de los chistes malos

_jajaja, ya entendí el punto emm, gracias

_soy tu hermano ed, cualquier cosa que necesites hablar podes hacerlo conmigo

_estuviste serio unos minutos por primera vez en tu vida

_vos me importas edward, y yo también daría mi vida por vos

_hey, tenes a rose para eso

_idiota—unos minutos más y llegamos a casa, apenas baje y estuve acomodado en la silla emmett me abrazo—te amo ed, siempre lo hice

_yo también emmett, gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Sos mucho más que un hermano—me pego en el hombro y sonrio un poco

_vamos a casa antes que nos pongamos a llorar—negué con la cabeza y nos fuimos a la casa

Fui directamente a mi habitación y me puse a hacer las maletas. Busque los trabajos para que emmett se los diera a rose y los lleve a la mesa del comedor junto con una nota diciendo que me había ido antes con bella a nuestras vacaciones.

Escuche llegar un auto y ya sabía que era bella, agarre el bolso con mis cosas y fui hasta la entrada. Apenas me vio aparecer me sonrio y se acercó hasta donde estaba

_hola hermoso

_seguís teniendo sueño

_tonto, dame ese bolso—se iba a ir, pero la agarre de la mano—qué?

_te olvidas de darme un beso—se agacho hasta llegar a mi altura y con una sonrisa en los labios me dio un hermoso y tierno beso—hola amor

_hola ed—fue a dejar el bolso y después volvió por mi—listo para irnos de vacaciones?

_más que listo y vos?

_muy lista, vamos—me agarro de la mano y me ayudo a subir al auto, después de subirse ella, me agarro la mano la apretó y me sonrio

_sos hermosa bella—se sonrojo un poco

_gracias

_no lo digo por un cumplido nada más, sos hermosa por dentro y por fuera—le acaricie la mejilla, ella cerro los ojos y dejo la cara apoyada en mi mano—te quiero bella—me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par—te quiero como nunca antes me había permitido querer y te quiero como nunca más voy a querer a alguien

_ed—lo dijo como en un suspiro

_no espero que me digas lo mismo, solo quería decirte que por primera vez en mi vida quiero sentir esto que estoy sintiendo por vos, quiero quererte bella, quiero ser yo sin importar lo que tenga o lo que me falte

_no te falta nada

_no importa eso bella, ahora que te conocí ya no me importa nada más que quererte, y para quererte no me hace falta nada más. Ahora vamos, no quiero que te pases toda la noche manejando, no te quiero cansada

_solo son 2 horas hasta la casa

_no importa, vamos—le di un beso a la mano y fuimos en un hermoso silencio solo con música clásica de fondo

CHICAS PERDÓN, PERFDÓN Y MILES DE PERDONES POR TARDARME, ESTABA CON FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN Y DESPUÉS EMPECÉ A TRABAJAR PORQUE ESTOY AHORRANDO PARA IRME A ESPAÑA, ASÍ QUE SI ALGUIEN CONOCE DE UN TRABAJO ALLÁ ¿ME DICE? SERÍA LO MEJOR DE VERDAD. BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	16. Chapter 16

Llegamos a la casa después de dos horas de viaje, sin decir nada, pero cada vez que nos mirábamos nos sonreíamos y eso era hermoso, con bella no necesitábamos charlas sin sentido, a veces el silencio dice más que mil palabras, y era verdad.

Se estiro por completo en el auto apenas apago el auto y yo me reí, se veía tan hermosa haciendo eso

_qué?—me miro de una forma dulce, pero intrigada

_solo pensaba que te ves hermosa cuando haces esas cosas

_cosas?

_si, supongo que estirar el cuerpo son cosas de todos los días, pero me pareció tierno, soy un tonto no?

_no, y a mí me encanta que a vos te encante lo que hago

_y a mi me encanta que a vos te encante que a mí me encante lo que vos haces

_y a mí me…

_bella si seguimos con esto nos vamos a pasar toda la noche en el auto y después no nos vamos a acordar porque nos encanta lo que nos encanta

_ufa

_pareces una nena bella

_Te molesta?

_si sos una nena entonces no puedo estar enamorado de vos, la gente me miraría mal

_a mí solo me importa nosotros no la gente y sus estúpidos pensamientos

_ey, primera vez que te escucho hablar de esta forma

_y no va a ser la última, bajamos o nos quedamos toda la noche acá?

_mmm prefiero ir a una cama—me levanto una ceja sorprendida y yo no pude aguantar mi risa

_muy gracioso, vamos—se bajo del auto y después de ayudarme a bajar fue a buscar los bolsos, pero me fui con ella para ayudarla—puedo sola

_ya sé, pero prefiero ayudarte

. /imgres?st429,r:3,s:238,i:127

Entramos a la hermosa casa y ella se perdió por un pasillo con los bolsos y después volvió sin ellos

_ahora si puedo mostrarte la casa, con bolsos es un poco incomodo

_con bolsos y esta silla de ruedas

_yo no dije eso

_ya sé lo dije yo. Sabes qué?

_qué?

_ya me estoy cansando de la silla, para todo me tardo el doble…

_edward no tenes que fijarte esas cosas, la silla te ha permitido moverte y hacer muchas cosas

_si ya sé, pero creo que ya es hora de cambiar

_qué?

_nada, ahora vamos que estoy esperando que me des un tur por la casa

_ok

_puedo hacerte una pregunta?

_si

_por qué casas de una sola planta? El departamento, y ahora la casa

_por mamá, desde que paso lo que paso no he vivido en casas de dos pisos, bueno en Grecia era de dos pisos, pero yo mande a que no se usara más el piso de arriba

_de verdad?

_si, las escaleras no la dejaban bajar

_igual no hubiese podido bajar, te das cuenta de eso?

_ya sé, pero igual. Además me molesta no sé caminar bien, y siempre me caigo imagínate si me caigo por las escaleras, esta bien que tenga una clínica con los mejores médicos, pero a mí no me gusta ser paciente

_entiendo

Después de terminar el tur por la hermosa casa fuimos a la cocina para comer algo, hace poco habíamos comido, pero no quería que bella se sintiera mal por no comer

_bells

_mmm?

_nunca has estado de novia?

_y ahora por qué esa pregunta?

_no sé, es difícil de creer

_y por qué?

_por que sos hermosa, inteligente, divertida, tenes todo lo que un hombre amaría—se bajo de la silla donde estaba y quedo a la altura de mi cara

_gracias por tus cumplidos, pero vos también obviamente sos todo lo que una mujer querría

_vamos bella, difícilmente soy lo que toda mujer quiere

_bueno yo lo creo así, además es mejor para que seas solo mio

_siempre voy a ser solo tuyo

_seguro?

_muy seguro, no hay otra mujer que quiera cerca mio

_ni yo quiero a otro hombre, ahora señor estoy muy cansada así que quiero que me lleve a la habitación

_cómo?

_en su silla, dónde más? Haga lo que su dama quiere

_de verdad viajarías en mi silla?

_obvio ya te dije estoy cansada, así que vamos

Se subió a mis piernas y mientras íbamos a la habitación me iba dando besos en el cuello

_bella puede ser que no sienta las piernas, pero lo que estas haciendo en el cuello obviamente si lo siento—fue dándome besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y me lo mordió para después susurrarme

_eso es lo que quiero, que sientas

_bells

_shh déjate llevar edward

_no era qué estabas cansada?

_queres qué este cansada?—me miro a los ojos, y lo que menos se veía era cara de cansada

_tendrías que descansar hemos hecho un viaje largo y…

_mañana puedo descansar—se levanto cuando llegamos a la habitación y me agarro de la mano llevándome dentro con ella—quiero que esta noche seamos nosotros dos edward

_no sé si pueda

_los dos sabemos que si, déjate llevar, solo sentí—me llevo hasta la cama y cuando llegamos me pregunto con la mirada si quería seguir y yo solo pude asentir, esto era por demás raro, pero lo iba a intentar. Bella me agarro de las piernas y la cintura con una maestría que te demostraba lo mucho que sabía trabajar con personas como yo. Me dejo en la cama acostado y mirándome a los ojos me dio una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acostó a mi lado y me miraba a los ojos, era como que me estaba dando a elegir si quería seguir con esto o no. Y por primera vez estaba decido que si íbamos a estar juntos iba a intentar ser todo lo hombre que ella necesitara

_quiero estar con vos bella, quiero ser hombre—puso una mano en mi mejilla haciéndome cerrar los ojos

_para mí siempre vas a ser un hombre edward, el hombre que fue capaz de dar sus piernas para salvar a su hermana, sos como mi papá que dio la vida para salvar a mi mamá

_por amor daría todo, por eso quiero seguir ahora, te amo bella y quiero hacer el amor con vos, aun que sea complicado, quiero intentarlo—bella me sonrio y tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas

_yo también te amo edward, no importa el poco tiempo que nos conozcamos te amo—se acercó para besarme y me abrazo por el cuello.

De apoco se fue moviendo y quedo arriba mio, con una pierna de cada lado de mis caderas, en un momento se separo de mis labios para mirarme a los ojos y agarro mis manos para que le empezara a sacar la remera que llevaba, su piel era tan suave como se veía, apenas termine de sacarle la remera me quede viéndola era hermosa, una mujer realmente hermosa y ella quería estar conmigo

_sos hermosa—me sonrio como un ángel y después se acercó para susurrarme de nuevo al oído

_vos también sos hermoso edward, pero si yo me quedo sin ropa vos también tenes que estar sin nada—levante una ceja y ella se reía.

Con sus suaves manos empezó a sacarme mi camiseta, mientras iba tocando a su maso mi pecho, eso hacía que me dieran escalofríos y ella reía por provocarlos, antes de terminar de sacar la remera por mi cabeza empezó a besarme el pecho, con besos tiernos, era como que estaba conociendo cada parte mía. Cada beso que me daba iba haciendo que mi cuerpo entero empezara a reaccionar de apoco, costaba un poco, pero se podía sentir como iba reaccionando. Me daba miedo, esta era mi primera vez y bella podía querer otra cosa para ella. Y como si me leyera la mente me dijo

_déjate llevar edward, solo sentí. Déjate amar por mí

_te amo bella

_y yo te amo a vos edward—me volvió a besar y termino de sacarme la camiseta. Después empezó a bajar por todo mi cuerpo y empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón, todo era tan raro porque podía sentir, como había crecido por completo y se sentía bien. Bella mientras bajaba el pantalón fue tocándome donde más sensible estaba.

_bella—mi voz salió en un suspiro y un pedido, necesitaba que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo

_vamos despacio, todo a su debido tiempo

_pero

_tenes que acostumbrarte, esto es nuevo para tu cuerpo

_pero necesito más

_no sos el único—me reí con ella y volvió a besarme—vamos despacio, conoce tu cuerpo, lo que sentís. Es como le digo a los que se operan, han dejado de conocer su cuerpo y tienen que ir despacio

_sos la doctora ahora?

_no, pero no quiero que si algo sale mal te lastime, te amo edward y no quiero que sufras

_te amo, y quiero llegar hasta el final

_lo sé, y si no estuviese segura de que vas a poder, no te hubiese insistido a que llegáramos a esto, pero hay que ir despacio

_ok, como digas

Bella se saco su pantalón también, yo quería hacerlo, pero le había dicho que íbamos a ir como ella dijera. Volvió a acariciarme todo el cuerpo con sus labios, cuando llego a mi boca me beso con tanto amor, tan ternura, que me era más que difícil, no enamorarme cada vez más de ella. Me beso el cuello y yo aproveche para empezar a acariciarle todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, cuando empecé a acariciarle la espalda y cuando llegue a su ropa interior me separe de sus labios para mirarla a los ojos y hacerle la pregunta que no decía con mis palabras. Su contestación fue llevar sus manos a las mías y ayudarme a sacarlo mientras me volvía a besar.

Le termine de sacarlo y ella se separo un poco para que la pudiese ver bien. Era hermosa, y era toda mía. Saque mis manos de su espalda para llevarlas a sus pechos, era todavía mucho más suave que el resto de su piel, creo que desde ahora era mi parte favorita para adorar. Bella volvió a llevar las manos para mi zona sur y esta vez no solo acaricio sino que saco mi bóxer. Lo empezó a acariciar de arriba a bajo. Me hacía suspirar y querer más, necesitaba más que solo caricias

_bella

_despacio edward

_te juro que cuando yo pueda llevar el mando de la situación vas a rogar por lo mismo, y yo solo te voy a decir despacio bella

_ok, queres que vallamos rápido?

_si, solo quiero sentirte más

_ok

Agarro mis manos y las llevo a sus glúteos pero no solo para que los acariciara, sino que hizo que empezara a sacarle su ropa interior. Cuando hubo una parte en la que yo no llegaba más con mis manos, ella las saco con sus piernas y después se acomodó cerca de mi erección, pero sin dejarme entrar

_edward, mírame—la vi a los ojos y se veía lo mucho que me amaba—quiero que sepas que esta no es solo tu primera vez

_me estas hablando enserio?

_si, si te molesta lo dejamos

_es obvio que quiero seguir bella, pero vos estas segura? Yo…

_shh. Los dos queremos, entonces no hay nada más que hablar

_bella, yo debería cuidarte no vos

_no seas machista edward

_pero es tu primera vez y…

_mírame a los ojos edward, vez algo malo?

_no, solo que me amas como yo te amo a vos

_es bueno que veas lo mucho que te amo—me beso y de apoco fui sintiendo como se dejaba caer en mi erección. Fue despacio, la veía a los ojos, quería pararla por si le dolía mucho, pero cuando se dejo por completo solo gemimos los dos, y ella se quedo quieta unos segundos, pero después empezó a moverse de apoco. Era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida cuando ella gemía en mi oído

_edward

_bella te amo—empeces a besarle el cuello y después fui hasta sus pechos para seguir lo que estaba haciendo hace unos minutos, pero con mi boca

No podía creer lo bien que se sentía tener a bella arriba mio y moviéndose como lo hacía

_bells, esto es…

_lo sé edward, es increíble

_Necesito más, necesito sentirte más

_y el despacio?

_ya te dije que después te voy a hacer rogar

Bella se rio y era mucho más hermosa cuando me sonreía de esa forma

Bella se seguía moviendo de arriba a bajo y cada vez se sentía mejor

_bells, bells—los dos no dejábamos de gemir en el oído del otro mientras bella se movía cada vez más rápido y yo sentía que ya no aguantaba más—bella no aguanto

_déjalo ir edward

_y vos?

_también estoy por llegar—y era verdad, empecé a sentir como se cerraba entorno a mí, y los dos no aguantamos mucho más

_bella! Edward!—llegamos juntos mirándonos a los ojos, esto era lo más hermoso que había vivido en mi vida

_te amo bella

_gracias edward, gracias por confiar en mí

_debería ser yo él que diga eso

_por esta vez dejemos que la dama lleve las riendas de todo

_me gusta que lleves las riendas de todo. Y gracias por estar conmigo, por darme lo más preciado por vos. Gracias por aceptarme, por aceptar el hombre que soy

_decilo de nuevo

_qué cosa?

_acabas de decir, gracias por aceptar el hombre que soy

_no me di cuenta—me acaricio la mejilla y tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas

_sos un hombre edward, sos mi hombre, el hombre que mas amo en el mundo

_y vos sos la mujer que más amo en mi vida, quiero luchar por vos bella, quiero lograr todo por vos y porque te amo—me volvió a besar y después se salió de mí para quedarse de costado con su cabeza en mi pecho

_es hora de dormir edward

_no podemos seguir un poquitín más

_no, no te dije que despacio, haceme caso solo esta vez

_ok.—le hice un puchero y ella riendo volvió a besarme de nuevo, para después, cerrar los ojos y empezar a quedarnos dormidos.

Mientras me iba quedando dormido, vi como bella dormía y viéndola entre mis brazos me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque ahora si era un hombre, un hombre de verdad. No solo porque pude hacer el amor con bella, si no porque pude amar de verdad

…..

DOS POR MI TARDANZA, ACUERDENSE SI ENCUENTRAN UN TRABAJO PARA MÍ ¿SÍ? SE LOS VOY A AGRADECER MUCHO. BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


End file.
